Long Lost
by IAmSoAwesomeSauce
Summary: A girl by the name of Anna moves to Hollywood after being told that she is Erwin Sikowitz' daughter. Jade West falls in love with Anna and Anna does the same with Jade.  Spoiler Alert! Jade is a Shemale.  OCxJade Lesbian-ness... Kinda.
1. Chapter 1

Long Lost

My mother never really liked me much. She somehow always found ways to make me feel unwanted at home. My first memory of her was when I was five. It was my first day in kindergarten and all the kids had their parents talking to them, trying to calm their teary-eyed children. My mom yelled at me, told me to suck it up, and left me there to sob. I watched her drive away in her silver Dodge Durango that she had bought just a few weeks before. I was escorted inside my classroom by my very nice teacher and offered a juice box. It was apple. So you see, my mother hated me from the get go. I found out from my stepfather that she hated me because I was a mistake. My real father had abandoned me and she didn't want a child from a, and this came from my stepfathers mouth, "Piece of shit hippie." Unfortunately, my stepfather had also left.

One day near the end of the school year in 9th grade, my mother packed all of my things and sent me off to live with a man she called my real father. I was driven by my half-brother. He was really the only one that cared about me, my half-brother. He protected me from my mother's drunken rage. She usually had a belt in one hand and a bottle of Jack in the other. It was scary all of the time, but my half-brother would step in and she would give up after a while of arguing with him. Anyway, he drove me to a house in Hollywood and helped take my things inside. I didn't have many things so it didn't take long to get them inside. When I was inside, I was shocked by how many objects hung on the walls. Posters and pictures of things stared me in the face. A man talked with my half-brother outside the house while I sat down in a row of red seats. I sat on the far right, if one was facing me. The door opened after some time and the man with a bald head, except for the tufts on the sides, and baggy clothes walked in, shoeless. He smiled nervously to me. My half-brother didn't come inside. He had left me there. I was abandoned by the only person I trusted. That was the last time, for a while, that I would talk to him. I asked the man if he knew why my mother had made me go to his house and he told me that he was my father and that I would be living with him from then on.

My father's name was Erwin Sikowitz. He was a teacher at the school I was to go into at that point. He had me audition in front of the principal, but I became nervous so I froze up. My father had me stay with him for that day, though.

I sat behind a class of students to the left of the door in a plastic blue chair up against the wall. Nobody said anything about me just sitting there so I was ignored the entire time, except my father who would ask if I needed anything every time he got the chance. I would just shake my head to tell him that I didn't.

I ran my hands through my light brown hair and sat forward as the two people who were sitting at a table on the small stage got up to sit in their original seats. My father got on the stage and said that they should talk about his one act play. I watched him psych up his class and call out two names. It was weird. He was an exciting person to the children in the room.

After the class, my father asked me if I wanted to go to lunch. I told him I did. Some children had stayed back and one asked, "Do you want to eat with us?" The one that asked was a girl with brown hair and cute cheek bones.

I looked to my father and he nodded with a smile. I looked to them and nodded. We went out to lunch and I bought a sandwich. We sat in the bed of a truck. Tori, the one with the cheek bones, asked me, "So what's your name?"

I smiled, "Anna."

Tori smiled, nodded then asked, "And your talent?"

I shook my head, "I don't really have one." I shrugged.

Robbie, the curly haired puppet holder, was confused, "What are you doing in Hollywood Arts then?"

"I don't go to school here," I said then took a bite of the sandwich in my lap. When I swallowed I continued, "My dad wanted me to audition, but I got nervous when I saw the principal."

"Who's your dad?" Cat, a girl with dyed red hair asked.

"The teacher, Erwin Sikowitz," I answered then took another bite of my sandwich.

Everyone stole glances at one another. I was confused. "I didn't know Sikowitz had a daughter," Andre, the dark skinned boy, stated.

"I actually just found out the other day that I was his daughter," I admitted.

Later that day, I was at the play that my father was directing. I was helping set up the lights. Jade, a girl with brown hair with a few extra colors in it was working on some lights. She was being shocked when I walked up to her. I pulled her down from the later she was standing on. She leaned against me, shaking, and her blood pumping with the surprise of the adrenaline.

I asked holding her up, "Are you ok?" Jade nodded.

Jade scolded Cat. Cat yelled that she was sorry. I offered to take her place in fixing the light, but she said she could do it so I left and went to get something to drink from the vending machine in the hall. When I found my way back, Robbie was screaming for his puppet, Rex. He was being held back by others who were trying to calm him. At some point my father had me go with a few people to the hospital. I didn't know why we were going to the hospital for a puppet, but I didn't question it.

In the hall, Jade decided that we should go to the hospital to let Rex die there. I was concerned with her, but it was a good idea. He was kind of weird with that puppet. So we all went; Cat, Jade, Beck, Tori, and I went to the hospital where we convinced a doctor to hook Rex up to a machine and make it look like he was really injured. I kept Cat occupied when Jade said for her to talk to someone.

"So, you're Sikowitz's kid," She said with her hands hooked together behind her back. We were walking down the hallway in the nursery.

"I guess," I smiled as we walked up to the new born babies, "My mom packed my things and sent me off to my dad's place."

Cat looked at me as I looked toward the babies, "She just sent you here?" I nodded. Cat looked at the babies, "Doesn't she care about you?" I shrugged and Cat sighed. "You seem like a good person, though," She smiled to a baby after she spoke. The baby was sleeping, but he had moved a bit.

We stood there for a while in silence. "Anyway," I said after some time, "We should get back."

It turns out that when we got back Tori had Rex 'come back to life.' I left the hospital and Beck drove me home. I thanked him and waved to everyone as they drove away.

I went inside to be greeted by my father. He was just making dinner. I offered to help. He said that he could do it so I went to my room. I did some reading before he called me out to eat. When I was done eating, I took his plate when he was done and washed all of the dishes that were in the sink.

"So, your mother," My father said from the living room, down the steps from the kitchen, "Was she good to you?"

I nodded. "She was alright," I answered, "I had a lot of chores and she yelled a lot, but I guess that's the price I have to pay." I shrugged, "I was a mistake in her eyes."

My father was quiet. He didn't say anything for a while until he asked, "She never hit you, did she?"

I shook my head, "No, but that's only because my brother wouldn't let her. She got drunk a lot and she liked to attack me the best she could. Ayden protected me, though." I smiled at the thought of my half-brother, Ayden.

My father was silent again. After I finished up with the dishes I told him I was going to my room. I went to my room and read again for a little while longer. I fell asleep after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Long Lost

I walked into the Hollywood Arts' principal's office to try to audition again. At least that's what I thought I was going to do. When I stepped inside and sat down in one of the chairs he stood from his seat and leaned over his desk with his right hand extended. "Welcome to Hollywood Arts," He said with a large smile. I took his hand in confusion and looked back to my father who was standing by the door with his arms crossed, his stance wide, and a smile also plastered on his face. The principal was serious. I was assigned classes and given a schedule that moment. My father showed me around the school, to my classes and to my locker which I was told I had to decorate myself. The school wasn't like the schools I had been to before. Everyone was talented and special. I was not. I was a pretty good artist, but Hollywood Arts was a preforming arts school. I couldn't preform. I got too nervous to even audition. How I was allowed into the school was a huge mystery to me.

I was put into a choir class and I tried not to sing because I was teased about my singing when I was younger, but the teacher called me out on it. I was forced to sing a part all by myself in front of the whole class. Cat and Jade were in my class and they nodded to me. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and pictured Ayden. I started to sing the notes the teacher instructed me to sing. I couldn't hear myself. I was deaf to my own voice. When I opened my eyes, though, everyone was quiet. The teacher was even quiet. I lowered my head and covered my face with my hair. However, my head rose when the teacher started to clap. I blushed hearing everyone around me also start to clap. Cat clapped quickly with a smile on her face and Jade clapped slowly with a smirk on her face. I was confused. I was teased as a child. My mother would throw things at me to get me to stop singing while I was washing the dishes or folding laundry. Ayden was the only one that would let me sing and I just thought he was crazy for letting me.

After class Jade patted me on the back and told me, "You're really good." Cat agreed and said, "Yeah, why would you tell us you didn't have a talent before? That was amazing!"

"You said you didn't have a talent?" Jade asked then demanded, "Please, don't be so modest."

I blushed and was lead to my father's class by them. We sat in the plastic chairs close to one another. Beck was the closest to Jade of course, but we all sat in the same general area. My father taught us about acting which was interesting. I caught on quickly when Jade and I were in the same skit. It was fun.

At lunch we all sat at a table together and Cat kept talking about how great my singing voice was. I blushed and refused to sing when Tori asked me to. Everyone else joined in in the begging, except for Jade. I knew she wasn't the begging type.

I found out at home that it was my brothers doing that got me into Hollywood Arts. He had sent my father a DVD that had me singing on it as I washed the dishes. I wasn't really paying any attention to him because I was busy with the steaming water and the dirty dishes in front of me, but when he shoved the camera in my face, I flicked water in his direction that got the lens wet and made the video blurry. We were laughing and he kept telling me to sing for him. I kept telling him no and I continued to flick water in his direction. My mother's voice was the last thing I heard before the camera was shut off.

Weeks later, I was sick for a couple of days and had a rough time singing and acting so my teachers cut me some slack and had me just take mental notes about the others in the class room. My father had me stay home every now and again so I could get better faster. One day, I woke up from a nap and heard some talking outside in the living room. I walked out as I yawned and saw Cat, Beck, Jade, Tori, and Andre. I noticed what Jade was wearing the most out of everyone's outfits even though Andre's outfit was bizarre in itself. Jade wore farm girl clothing which consisted of short shorts that had a rope belt and a sunflower pattern around the leg holes, a red shirt with different shapes on it for design and that was tied in the front and showed off her flat, pale stomach, a pair of cowgirl boots, and a hat that had a blue stripe around the eyeshade part of it. I tried not to look at her as I walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water. She stopped me at the stairs as I was about to leave, though. I blushed with a gasp and walked around her. She didn't stop me. I went to my room. I leaned on the door when I closed it behind me and sighed. She was beautiful and I couldn't stop myself from thinking it. Things from before started to pop up into my head like the clothes she had worn at school and how pretty she looked in those. I shook my head to think about something else. Then my phone rang. I hurried to it and say my half-brothers name on the caller ID. I answered it in a rush. He had called to tell me he missed me.

When Monday came along, I was feeling better. I wasn't as sick as I had been and I had actually stopped coughing and such. I was able to sing and act in my classes again, too. Jade was still in my mind, however, and I noticed rather quickly that she was staring at me often. I tried to justify her reasoning for her gaze on me in my head, but none of the reasons I came up with could have possibly been true. She couldn't have thought I was pretty or anything remotely close to it. She had a boyfriend, Beck. She wasn't lesbian like I was beginning to think I was. She couldn't have been lesbian. It was impossible.

For a while I thought it was impossible then I was forced into the janitor's closet by Jade.

"You need to stop it," Jade growled, pushing my back against the far wall. I had no idea what she was talking about so I asked her what her problem was. "You are," She stated, "You and you're hot body." She looked my front over with her hands on my shoulders and her elbows locked so she was an arm's length away. She continued with the list, "Your happy-go-lucky attitude, your helpfulness, your modest crap. Stop it, all of it." She pushed her hands off of my shoulders and stepped back. "It's ridiculous, so you need to stop," She hissed and pointed a finger at me. She left, slamming the door behind her.

I left the closet after a while of thinking to myself.

That little one-sided conversation left me to think even after I left the closet. I thought for weeks even after that school year was over. Then one day, out of the blue during the summer, Jade stormed into my father's house when he was out for the weekend.

I sat on the kitchen counter when I heard the door open. I jumped off of the counter, turned to the door that I had previously had my back to, and hid the food I was munching on behind my back. Jade walked in and I relaxed. I took the sandwich I had made myself out from behind me and asked her what she was doing in my father's house.

She walked into the small kitchen and slapped my sandwich out of my hands. It landed on the floor and I immediately went to pick it up.

In my mother's house, food was not allowed on the floor and if she saw that I had dropped food on the floor she would try to beat me.

I was pulled back up into a standing position by Jades hands on my shoulders. Her hands then went to my hips and she pushed me against the sink behind me. I put my hands onto the edge of the counter and grunted at how heavily my lower back had hit the counter that the sink was in. Jade's lips crashed onto mine before I could say anything to her about her hurting me. Her hips meshed with mine as her hands rubbed their way to my mid-back. I was surprised at her actions and pulled my lips from hers. She glared at me, pulled her body from mine, turned her back to me, grabbed something from the counter she faced, and threw it across the room. I gasped as I heard it shatter. It was a plate.

"Jade!" I shouted at her. She turned her front toward me. I asked, "What are you doing? My dad is going to kill me when he sees that he's missing a plate." I started to panic.

My mother would count all of the dishes before and after she would leave for work in the morning and if any of the plates were missing she would try to beat me. Good thing Ayden was there to protect me every time my mother would try to beat me. If he wasn't, I was sure I would be dead at that point.

I tried to get to the broken plate, but Jade blocked my way out of the kitchen. She growled at me as she walked toward me, glaring deep into my very soul, just like when my mother was upset with me. She backed me up against a counter.

Jade asked, looking over my face, "Why is it that I like you?" She asked herself. I shook my head to answer that I didn't know. Jade lowered her head and put the right side of it next to the right side of mine. She took a deep breath in and let it out against my right shoulder. "I don't get it," Jade stated. She raised her head, "I really don't." Her eyes were soft now and she didn't look angry anymore.

I still had to ask though, "Are you still angry at me?"

Jade seemed shocked that I would ask such a thing. "I'm not angry at you," She scoffed, "I'm angry at myself."

I asked her why she was angry. She answered that she had a boyfriend and that she wasn't supposed to be in love with anyone else.

She was in love with me. She had feelings for me. I was dumbfounded.

She left me leaning my back against the counter in the kitchen when she noticed that I had an empty, blank stare in my eyes. I didn't notice she was gone until she closed the front door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Long Lost

When school was starting back up my father bought me new clothes. He wasn't the shopping type so he just gave me money and Cat went with me to the clothing stores all around the mall. By the time we were done shopping we were laughing and smiling at each other. We were about to leave the mall when we heard our names get called from behind us.

I turned with Cat and saw Beck and Jade. Beck was wearing his normal clothes; a tight black shirt with some sort of crazy band logo on it, male black skinny jeans, and black boots. Jade also wore her normal clothes; a tight, plain black shirt, women's skinny jeans that were blue with blotches of white that looked like they were bleached on, and black boots.

Cat skipped over to them and I slowly walked up behind her. She giggled and talked to Beck. Jade and I stayed quiet.

"Isn't that right?" Cat asked. She looked over at me, "Anna?"

I looked at her quickly, "What?"

Cat shook her head with a giggle and looked back to Beck, "We'll talk to you later sometime." She took my right hand, which was free of bags, in her left and dragged me off, away from them.

In the parking lot, Cat turned to me as we waited for my father to pick us up. She asked, "Are you gay?" I turned my head to her with my eyes wide and my mouth slightly opened. She giggled at me, "I'm guessing you are with the way you stare at Jade." Cat turned away from me and looked out at the cars in the parking lot. "She's pretty, but she's mean, so you have to be careful," Cat sighed.

"She told me she loved me," I blurted without thinking. I looked to Cat and she had turned her entire body to me quickly. Her eyes were wide. Cat didn't say anything, but she looked like she wanted to scream. "She came over to my house," I started to explain, "And she told me."

When my father came to pick us up, Cat and I got in the back of his hippie van and he drove us off. I lied down in the back and sighed. Cat knew what had happened. I sat up and looked to Cat. She knew what happened.

"You can't say anything," I said to her.

Cat looked at me and questioned my statement with her eyes, "Can't say anything about what?" Her facial expression changed. She was smirking. Cat was sneaky.

When school actually started up, I was assigned new classes and given new books. I still had my father's improv class. My other classes were all different, though.

A few weeks into the year, Jade pushed me into some lockers as I was walking to one of my classes. I was already late to class as it was and because she stopped me I really was going to be late.

Jade pressed her body against mine with her forearms on the lockers by the sides of my head. "You need to stop," Jade growled into my left ear.

"I," I stuttered, "I can't stop." I gasped feeling her right knee in between my thighs. "Jade, don't do that," I said. I put my hands on her shoulders with another gasp when she shoved her knee onto me harder. "Stop it."

Jade pulled her mouth away from my ear then put it to my mouth. I pushed at her shoulders, but she stood her ground. Her tongue forced my lips open and she tackled my tongue with hers. I couldn't get away from her.

When I finally pulled away from her, I said, "Jade, stop it. We can't do this here." Jade pulled all the way away and glared into my eyes. I looked into her eyes with a patient, saddened gaze. She growled, pushed off of the lockers, and stormed off.

I slid down the lockers then thought to myself. I brought my knees to my chest to put my forehead on my knees. I sighed and stood. I walked to my next class. I was counted late of course. I was a bit distracted and my teacher saw this. He thought I was just being a bit spacy so he made me sing in front of the class.

I got home that day and I went to my room. My father had tried to stop me to ask me a question, but I told him I had a lot of homework so he didn't try to stop me again. I just sat on my bed and did the little homework I actually had. After a while of sitting by myself, my bedroom door opened. It actually slammed open to the point that I believed it was going to fall off its hinges. I jumped up, standing quickly. Jade stood outside of my bedroom. She walked in, slammed the door behind her, stomped up to me then stood in front of me. Her eyes bore into mine and I thought I was going to collapse under all the tension she had brought into the room.

I asked stuttering a bit before getting the full sentence out, "What are you doing here, Jade?" Jade walked closer to me and I took a step back. My claves hit my bed and I fell onto my back. Jade crawled onto my bed, following me as I crawled away from her. She grabbed my hips and jerked me toward her. She was in between my legs. "Jade, no," I said, "Stop it." I reached up to her face as she leaned down to kiss me. I slapped her left cheek with my right hand. Jade grunted in pain with her head to her right and her eyes closed. I sat up, "Oh god," I put my hands on Jade's jaw line and had her face me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." I had hit her hard enough for my hand to almost go numb in pain.

Jade's eyes opened and she looked into both my eyes, looking from my left eye to my right eye, back and forth. Her expression was soft and her eyes looked saddened by my harsh rejection. "I don't understand," She said, "I don't know why I love you." Her hands still rested on my hips and she was still in between my legs. She was just on her knees and sitting on her feet.

"Maybe it's not love," I stated, "Maybe you just think you love me." I dropped my hands from her face.

Jade closed her eyes and shook her head quickly. "That's not it," She said, "I feel so weak around you and normally I would kill anyone who would slap me, let alone touch me." She leaned forward, but did not put her lips on mine. She just lied down on top of me with her head to the right of mine. Her arms went around my waist. I put my arms around hers. She sighed, pulled her arms out from under me, and propped herself up on her forearms that she put by my head. "How are you not freaking out?" she asked.

I looked to her eyes confused with my eyebrows scrunched. "What do you mean?" I sat up as she sat up.

"If I were you I would be freaking out by now," Jade sighed, looking off to her left, "I wouldn't be able to handle it if someone told me they loved me and were doing what I'm doing to you to me."

I smiled understandingly. Jade looked to my smile and stood. I watched her go to the bedroom door before I stopped her. "Wait," I said, "you should hang out with me. We can get to know each other better."

Jade turned her body to mine and smiled a bit. She walked back to my bed and sat.

We talked for a while about things we liked and things we didn't like. It was a back and forth kind of thing. She would tell me something she didn't like and I would tell her something that I didn't like. Then she would tell me about something she liked and I would do the same for her. It was fun.

"You don't like condiments on hot dogs or hamburgers?" I asked Jade. She nodded as she looked at my bookshelves. "Ok then," I laughed as I watched her pull out a book and look at it, "I don't like milkshakes."

Jade looked back at me holding the book in her right hand. "Milkshakes?" she questioned. I nodded. She looked back to my bookshelves. "I like vaginas," Jade tucked the book away.

I stood and walked up behind her, "So, you're lesbian." I crouched next to her also looking at my books. She looked over at me. I reached forward and to grab a book that I read a few times. "I think you'd like this one," I stated then handed it to her. Jade took it in her right hand and looked over the cover. I looked back to my books. Jade looked at me as I smiled at my books. She leaned over and kissed my left cheek. I turned to face her. She blushed, looking back to the book in her hands.

She was sweet when she wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Long Lost

Jade and I would hang out every now and then and ask and answer questions about each other. She asked the most questions, though. I would usually smile and she would just tell me about herself.

"You're dad doesn't like Artistic people and your mom doesn't care about you?" I asked. Jade nodded. "I see." I looked into my lap and saw the book I had been reading before she had started talking. I put a fold in the upper corner of the right page then closed the book.

"What about your mom?" Jade asked.

"She hates me," I answered, setting my book to my left on the bed I sat Indian style on, "Once she found out where my dad lived, she made my half-brother drive me to his house."

Jade looked up at me. She stared for a little bit before saying, "There's more to it than just that. What did she do to you?"

I laughed, smiling down into my lap. I shook my head then looked back up to look at Jade. "She used to try to hit me when she was drunk," I answered. My smiled faded as I continued, "But my brother would usually protect me. Either that or I would run into his room and lock the door." Jade gave me a confused look with her eyebrows lowered and scrunched together. "My bedroom door didn't have a lock on it," I stated. Jade walked over to me from leaning on my bedroom door. She sat to my right on the bed. "My brother was really the most important person to me," I looked down to my lap and laced my fingers together, "And she made me leave him to move here."

Jade took my right hand and laced her fingers with mine to substitute my fingers for her fingers. "At least she won't try to hit you anymore," Jade squeezed my hand.

I shook my head and squeezed her hand back, "It was easy to ignore that she hated me when I was with my brother and I would have dealt with her yelling and her attempts to beat me to stay with him." Jade's hand stopped squeezing mine. Her hand slipped from mine. I looked to her face. She hugged me around the shoulders, however, and I couldn't see anything. At first I was confused, but then I hugged back. My head was in her chest and my arms went under her arms to wrap around her back. I balled her shirt into my hands as I clutched it roughly. I started to cry into her chest. "I miss him so much."

I eventually fell asleep as Jade lied down on my bed still holding me. She had her arms around me and her chin was on top of my head. I woke up later in the same position I fell asleep in. Jade was sleeping, though. I got out of her arms. She woke up as I did so.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I looked back and blinked my extremely dry eyes.

"I'm going to go get eye drops or something," I answered, "My eyes hurt." She nodded and closed her eyes. I went to the bathroom outside of my room and put eye drops into my eyes getting them to become moist again. When I went back to my room, Jade was sitting up in the bed looking at the ceiling with her head back. "You alright there, Jade?" I asked her as I closed the door behind me.

She turned her head to look at me. "Yeah, I'm just thinking." I crawled onto my bed next to her. "Are you busy today?"

I shook my head, "No." Jade nodded and I asked her, "Why?"

Jade's nose turned up toward the ceiling once again. Her shoulders shrugged. "I was hoping we would be able to do something today," she said. She shrugged, "Maybe I could even buy you lunch."

I smiled then said, "That would be nice. I would like that."

I must say, I was starting to like her more and more every time we would hang out together. She was nice to some extent and she would protect me when she thought I needed to be protected. She was a good person, even though sometimes she would hurt my feelings by telling me to buck up when I would get upset and almost start crying at school. She meant well and I knew that she did, but she could just be downright cold sometimes.

One day Jade decided to be nice to me and take me over to her house even though I had no idea why she wanted me to go.

I walked into school and Jade was by her locker. She called to me after I opened my locker. I turned toward her, she was walking toward me. "You're coming over to my house tonight," Jade said as she stepped up to me. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at me, no real emotion on her face.

"Ok?" I questioned her. She smirked and walked away. I was confused, obviously. I had no clue what she was planning; I just didn't want be injured.

Jade walked off. I turned back to my locker and pulled out some books slowly; thinking of what she was planning.

I walked up to Jade's car and saw that she was leaning on the driver's side door. I smiled to her nervously. "Don't worry," she said, "I just want you to come over."

I got into Jades' car's passenger side and buckled myself in. Jade got into the driver's side. "Don't try anything, Jade."

"I won't, Anna," Jade chuckled and drove off.

When we made it to her house I was greeted by her father. He wore a suit and tie. I told him my name, smiled to him, and shook his hand. He was cold and he glared at Jade as he told her to take out her facial piercings. I said it was nice to meet him as Jade was pulling me up the stairs to her room by my right arms wrist. Jade closed the door behind us and pushed me over to her bed. I sat and she sat next to me.

"He's such a dick," Jade growled. I smiled to her as she stared at her door that the foot of the bed was opposite of. Jade turned her head to me. I tilted my head a bit to the right, still smiling. "Why are you smiling?" she asked.

I shrugged, my smile dying down a bit. "Do you want me to stop smiling?"

Jade stared at me for a little while. She leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back. It was the first time I had kissed back. Jade kissed harder, pushing me back on the bed. I put my hands on her shoulders. Her hands went to my hips. I felt her get in between my legs and opened my legs even farther for her. Jade pulled her lips from mine and kissed over my jawline to my neck. I groaned. Jade smirked into my neck. I dug my nails into her shoulders. She pulled her mouth from my neck. I caught her lips with mine. Jade's hands went to the front of my jeans. I pulled away and pushed her shoulder away from me. I asked her what she thought she was doing.

"I thought we were going to have sex," Jade stated, looking into my eyes. "Why? Do you not want to? I'll stop if you don't want to." She pulled away and sat at the foot of the bed, on her knees, facing me.

I sat up and crossed my legs Indian style. "You want to have sex with me?" I asked.

"Is it really that hard to tell?" Jade asked smirking. She crawled closer to me then got on her knees in front of me, "I've wanted to forever."

I looked her in the eyes and looked down at my hands in my lap. I thought for a little while. _'She wants to have sex with me?'_ I thought to myself. I tilted my head to the side, _'Is lesbian sex really considered sex? It's not like she can put anything in me other than her fingers and maybe her tongue if it's long enough.'_

"What are you thinking about?" Jade asked leaning in closer with her hands on her knees. I looked up at her and she said, "You feel weird now."

I sat up straight and shook my head telling her she was wrong, "No, it's alright, I was just wondering how we **would** have sex." I blushed and lowered my head then hunched again.

"Oh," she said, "well… I kind of have a solution to that. But it's a little weird." She sighed. I looked back up at her. "Do you want me to tell you anyway?" Jade asked. I nodded. "Ok," She stood from off the bed and started to pack my things that were on her large chair that looked like a throne, "just in case you want to leave, I'm going to get your stuff." When she turned back to me, she sat on the chair, put my backpack on the floor to the right of her chair, and stated these exact words: "I have a cock."

I froze. She wasn't lying. She saw my frozen figure and sighed. She gave me sometime before I came to my senses. I looked at her in shock. "And you were just going to get me naked and show me your dick when you thought we were going to have sex?" I asked.

Jade's eyes opened wide for a second. She smiled and laughed, "You said 'dick."'

"Jade!" I shouted to get her to listen to me. She jumped up. "That's not cool," I stated, "I probably would have freaked out."

Jade laughed again. I crossed my arms and huffed. She stood, walked over to me, sat next to my left with her legs hanging off the side, and wrapped her left arm around my shoulders. I turned my head to her and she leaned down to kiss me. I kissed back, pecking her lips a few times before she licked my lips and I opened my mouth to her tongue that slithered in and tackled my tongue. I gave her all power over my mouth and we danced with each other. When she went back to pecking my lips she smirked as she did so. I pulled away and she smirked with a chuckle. I blushed in embarrassment and looked down.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked. I looked up and she was still smirking. I just stared at her for a while.

I stared until I remembered Beck. I asked, "what about Beck?"

Jade pulled out her cell phone from her front right pocket and typed some things. I couldn't see what it was that she was typing, but when she put her phone down she said, "Beck and I are over."

I felt my heart almost jump out of my chest. She broke up with Beck to be with me. I looked down to my lap.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Jade asked.

I raised my head. I nodded. Jade smiled and pecked my lips. Jade's phone rang, but she threw it away from us onto the throne like chair. She kissed me again and trailed kisses down my neck. I slid my hands onto Jade's shoulders. She sucked on my neck and I gasped at her teeth that bit me where she had sucked. She kissed the bruise she left. I let her hands slither down my sides to my hips. She pulled at my pants.

I pulled my lips away from hers. "Wait," I said, "I don't think we should do this." Jade questioned me with her eyes. "At least, not today."

Jade nodded and got off of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Long Lost

Jade told me that we shouldn't show affection near Beck at school. And that meant that we shouldn't show affection at all at school.

I walked into school then to my locker. I heard Jade's voice behind me, but she wasn't talking to me. I turned half way around and saw Jade and Beck near Jade's locker. They were talking. It was close to an argument, but it wasn't entirely there. I turned back to my locker then got some books out. I stuffed them into my book bag that was hanging from my left shoulder and slung down to my right hip. When I closed my locker Jade walked up to me and sighed staring at the lockers. She whispered that we needed to talk and that we were going to her place after school.

At lunch before I left my father's class I told him that I was going somewhere after school. He told me to be home by eight and I said I would. Most people would complain about having a curfew, but I liked it. It made me feel like I was actually wanted. My mom never gave me a curfew. She just wanted the house to be clean. My dad gave me a kiss on the head and told me he would see me later. I left the class and saw everyone waiting on the outside. I smiled to them and we went to get lunch.

After my last class of the day I walked through the asphalt café and saw Jade sitting at a table. I walked up to her. She looked up from a cup of coffee and stood. We went to her car. I sat in the passenger's seat and she sat in the driver's seat. She set her coffee in the cup holder to her right then started the car.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked looking from her coffee cup to her face.

"Beck wants to know why I broke up with him," Jade stated. "I don't think I should tell him, though."

We were quiet the entire way to her house. When we got out of her car we walked into her house through the front door. She rushed me up the stairs and into her room. She followed behind me as I scurried up the carpeted steps. Her bedroom door was closed all the way down the dark hall to the right of the stairs. I opened it and went in. The window had blackout curtains so the room was pitch black, especially when Jade closed the door behind us. I turned to her and Jade put her hands on my hips. She led me to the bed by walking me backwards. When I reached it I fell back on it with Jade landing on top of me. I yelped and Jade put her lips on mine to get me to be quiet.

"Don't make any loud noises," Jade demanded after she pulled away, "My dad has some of his work buddies here."

I could kind of see her face, but only the outline. I nodded to the outline. Jade kissed me again. That time, I kissed back. Jade had me open my mouth to her. I did so happily. Her tongue had the metallic taste of blood on it.

I pulled away, "Why do you taste like blood?"

"I bit my tongue when we fell on the bed," Jade answered and kissed me again.

When her tongue was in my mouth, I sucked on it. She groaned and let me. I pulled away and giggled. We kissed again, playing with each other's tongues and biting each other's bottom lips.

Jade decided to suck on my neck, but she pulled away and said, "Your neck has make-up on it."

"Yeah, I put it on because you left a hickey and a bruise," I stated, "The last thing my father needs to freak out about is someone sucking on my neck."

Jade snickered and moved her mouth to the other side of my neck where she left another hickey and practically bit off a chuck of my neck. It hurt. But then again, Jade kissed my bruises afterward.

I got home right around eight o' clock with make-up on my neck that Jade let me use. My father was sitting on the red chairs in the living room. He turned his head to me then back to the television that he had been watching before I walked in. Jade was standing right outside the door. I turned to her and she smiled at me. I smiled back and told her I would see her at school the next day. She nodded and left me standing at the door. I closed it.

A few weeks passed and one day Jade took me from my father's class by my right wrist when it was over then dragged me off to the janitor's closet. She stood in front of me as I leaned against the door. Her eyes were full of lust and she had her hands balled into fists. Jade grabbed my hips and pushed her lips onto mine closing her eyes. I pushed back also closing my eyes.

"I want to have sex with you right now," Jade said after pulling away. I giggled at her straight-forwardness. She growled sexily and kissed me again.

We separated and I said, "Tonight then. Pick me up at seven."

Jade grunted, "Why can't we just do it right now?"

"I need to be pretty," I answered and pecked her lips.

Jade pecked my lips after I pulled away, "You're beautiful right now." She tugged at my jeans.

I pushed her shoulders back. "No, Jade, not now," I said, "Tonight, at seven."

After school, I went home with my father and told him that I was going over to Jade's house for a sleepover. It was Friday so I was allowed to go. I took a shower, dressed into a pale blue dress, and put on shiny black four inch heels. I went to the front door as I heard Jade's voice. My father had opened the door to Jade and she had told him that she was going to take me to her house. I walked up to her and said good bye to my father. She took me to her house.

"You look really nice," Jade smirked as I got in the passenger's seat, "hot actually."

I blushed and looked over Jade. She wore her normal dark clothing. "And you look normal," I chuckled.

Jade laughed with me. She started to drive. "My house is empty, so we can do whatever we want."

I nodded. I was ready for her.

In her house she pushed me up the stairs quickly. I ran to her room then turned on the light as I entered it. Jade grabbed my hips, turned me around then kissed me. She kicked the door closed behind us. I walked us backward to the bed. She fell on top of me and kissed my neck. I had no make-up on because Jade had stopped biting me when she accidently broke the skin one day. Jade sucked on the skin just below my jawline. She pulled away before she was about to bite and realized what she was about to do. I smiled to her when she looked into my eyes.

"Go ahead," I said, "Just be careful not to bite too hard."

Jade nodded and bit down on the freshly placed hickey. She pulled away when I grunted in pain and looked to my eyes full of yearning. Jade smirked at me. I kissed her and she went for the back of my dress. I let her unzip it and she pulled it off me from above. I crossed my arms over my chest. Jade took my wrists then opened my arms. She put my hands on her shoulders which I proceeded to squeeze. She took all of the rest of my clothes off then her clothes slowly came off. I sat on the bed as she stood in front of the bed, undressing herself. She had her lower half tucked. She took off what had her tucked. It was duct-tape and wrapping that was usually put on a sprained ankle or sprained wrist. When she took it off, I was greeted by a nine inch penis. I blushed at it. Jade smirked at my blushing face. She climbed onto the bed and I opened my legs to her. She placed her right hand on my wet vagina and rubbed the opening. Her left hand was by the right side of my head and she leaned down on it. I twitched when her fingers rubbed over my clitoris. She snickered and got down on her forearm. She kissed me. I kissed back and hugged her around the neck making the kiss deeper. Jade pushed her index finger into my hole and started to rub to upper wall. I felt like I was going to urinate on her hand so I tried to hold it back.

"Stop holding yourself back," Jade demanded after pulling away from my lips. "It's alright if you feel like you're going to piss yourself. That's what it's supposed to feel like." Jade smirked as I made a noise that sounded like I was saying the letter n. I kissed her back and bit her bottom lip. Jade got her lip out from between my teeth and bit me back. I gasped and came on her hand. "There. It wasn't that hard, was it?" she said when she pulled away.

I put my head into her neck and breathed harshly on it. I heard something that I recognized as sucking. I pulled away and saw her sucking on her fingers.

"It's cum," Jade smirked as she took her fingers out of her mouth, "Not piss."

"Just put your dick in me," I breathed out.

Jade laughed and took her penis in her right hand then put the tip at my entrance. She pushed it into me and I yelped. Jade's smirk faded. Jade told me I would be alright, but it hurt. It felt like I was slowly being torn. When Jade stopped pushing, I noticed that I was squeezing her shoulders with my fingernails digging into her skin. Jade let me get used to her size before starting to pump in and out of me. She did so slowly so I could get used to that also. I was nearly crying and Jade was trying to be as gentle as she could. She told me after most of the pain was gone that she had to break my wall. I began to cry after that. I didn't want it to hurt anymore. She was too big. She kissed me and pumped her hips back and forth in quick, but strong movements. I felt it break and also felt blood rush down my bottom to the bed sheets. Jade pulled her lips from mine and I sobbed into my hands once I had pulled them off of her shoulders then set them over my eyes. There was blood on my fingers from my nails tearing her skin open. I pulled my hands away and jumped at the sight of it. I pushed Jade off of me and got out of the bed. I ran into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom then shut the door behind me. It was more like a slam, but I didn't mean to slam it. It just sort of happened. I washed my hands off then looked at myself in the mirror. I had make-up running down my face. I swear, it said it was water proof.

'_Lying make-up company bastards,'_ I thought as I stared at myself. I felt some of the blood run down my right leg. I looked to the floor. It was all the way down my leg and on the floor. The black tiles had a glint of red blood on them as the light hit them.

There was a knock on the door making me jump. "Babe?" Jade's voice came through the door, questioning, "You alright in there?"

"Yeah," I choked out, "I just need to clean myself up."

"Then let me in so I can, too," Jade stated.

"No!" I replied quickly. I didn't want her to see me. I was crying and she was just trying to make me happy by making me hers. I was pathetic. "No," I repeated, "I want to do this alone. Please."

Jade was quiet before she sighed and said, "Alright, I'll just use the other bathroom." I heard her leave the bedroom.

I turned to the shower and opened the glass door. I climbed in and turned on the water. The water was cold, but it felt nice to cool down my extremely hot body. I didn't make the water warm. I washed off my body, getting rid of the make-up and blood that was on it. I went to clean my vagina directly. I touched it. It was sore to the touch. I rubbed the blood off anyway. After the shower, I cleaned the bloody floor and I walked out of the bathroom in a towel. Jade was in the room already dressed. I stood by the door looking at her with my dry, dead-like eyes.

"Are you alright?" Jade asked, standing from the bed that she sat on.

I nodded and walked over to the bed. The sheets had been changed. "You changed the sheets," I stated. I sat on the bed. I looked up at Jade. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be," Jade sat next to me, "I shouldn't have kept going when I saw that you were crying."

I leaned my head on her left shoulder, her shoulder that was closest to me. I groaned, "I feel so stupid that I was crying. It was supposed to be magical, but I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin anything," Jade kissed my head. "You felt pain and I should have stopped."

I got dressed into some of Jade's clothes. We fell asleep on Jade's clean bed together.


	6. Chapter 6

Long Lost

I woke up on Monday and had to get up to shower. After showering, I dressed and got a ride to school from my father. I met up with everyone and sat down in the asphalt café before class started.

When it was lunch time, I sat down and ate a sandwich. Jade took half and ate it with me. I didn't argue, but Tori thought it was rude so she argued with Jade. I had planned to give it to Jade anyway.

When I was walking to my father's van I was hugged from behind by Jade. She lifted me up off of the ground. I yelped and struggled. Jade set me down after a short while. I turned toward her. "Jade!' I shouted, "You know I don't like to be picked up!"

Jade laughed and hugged me around my waist. I sighed and hugged her around her neck. Jade pecked my lips and I pecked back. I pulled away and looked around quickly. Nobody was there. Jade had me turn back around only to kiss me again. I put my arms back around her neck to kiss her harder. I opened my mouth to her. She played with my tongue using her tongue. I drew back then looked into Jade's blue eyes. They were bright that day instead of dull like normal. Happy Jade was good Jade.

Jade looked up behind me. Her eyes grew wide. I pulled away, turned around then gasped. Cat. It was Cat. She had walked up behind us and saw us kissing.

"You were kissing," Cat said still in shock. She had her right hands index finger pointed up at us.

Jade let go of me and pushed me behind her. "You can't tell anyone," Jade growled. She walked up to Cat and slapped her hand down. "Not a soul."

Cat nodded. "I was going to ask if I could get a ride, though," She looked down to her right. "Could I still get one?" Cat asked.

Jade growled and turned to me. She pecked my lips and told me she would see me sometime. "Come on, Cat." Jade said, walking away from me, "I'll take you home."

I went to my father's van that he was already sitting in. I got in the passenger's seat and put my book bag on the floor in front of me.

I was expecting my father to start driving, but instead he turned his head to me and said, "I saw you and Jade."

I jumped and looked at him. He turned to face me. His face was serious. I thought he was angry at me until he smiled.

"You looked very happy," He said, "Does she make you happy?"

I nodded slowly.

"I guess you're one of few." My father started the car.

At home, I helped make dinner, ate, and then washed the dishes. After that, I did my homework. I went to sleep while trying to reading a few pages of a book.

Days passed and Jade came to my house to pick me up so we so could go on a date. I dressed myself up in a black dress that had a small strip of white under my breasts. My shoes were dark purple and were a few inches high. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Jade walked in behind me. I turned and giggled. She wore Black skinny jeans, a black shirt with words written in cursive that looked like they were written in blood that was dripping. She had a baggy jacket that was all black and unzipped on over her shirt. Her shoes were black boots.

Jade walked up to me, taking her hands out of her jacket pockets and put them around my waist. She slid them down my back to my butt that she grabbed and squeezed. I smiled and giggled.

"You ready?" Jade asked.

I nodded "Yeah, let's go." I walked out of the bathroom with Jade in front of me.

My father told me to have fun and I told him we would. He then said not to have too much fun. I laughed and told him we wouldn't.

Jade took me to the movie theater and we were going to watch a horror flick. We were getting popcorn and such when Jade had me look to our right. It was Andre, Tori, and Cat playing in the small arcade. Tori and Cat were cheering Andre on while he was playing some game called Pak-Rat. Tori was looking around for another Game when she saw us staring. I turned around, toward the line, so that it didn't look like I was staring. Eventually all three walked up to us. Cat looked at the floor. Andre and Tori stared at us.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked Andre and Tori.

Tori said, "I could ask you the same thing." Tori crossed her arms. "And what are you doing here with Anna?"

I turned back around to them and smiled nervously. Jade sighed and said, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Oh, please, Jade," Tori threw her arms down, "I know that you're going out with Anna. Why won't you just say it?"

Jade immediately glared at Cat who raised her head quickly. Cat shook her head, "No, I didn't tell them Jade. They were talking about it on the car ride here and I just said something and they said stuff…"

"So you did tell them," Jade said. Jade walked up to Cat pointing at her. She poked her chest and growled, "I told you not to tell anyone."

I hurried to get in front of Cat, facing Jade. I said, "Jade, it's alright. We were going to have to tell them sometime anyway." I smiled nervously still. Jade looked angry. Jade turned back to the line, away from them. I sighed in relief. I turned back to Cat. "It would be great if you guys would go and not say anything to anyone."

They all nodded and left. I turned back to Jade. It was our turn to get our movie items. We got popcorn and a medium soda that we would share along with some candy. When we sat in some seats in the theater the movie was playing in, Jade turned her head to me. I looked up at her. She smiled. I smiled back. She leaned down over the arms chair and kissed me. We had sat all the way in the back so that we would be alone. It turns out that we were one of about six couples in the theater. It was weird, but we didn't care. We had our own row and we were going to take advantage of it. Jade had raised the chairs arm that was separating us and hugged me by putting her left arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into her with my left arm draped over her chest so that my hand could rest on her right shoulder. My forehead was in her neck. Jade used her right hand to raise my chin so that she could kiss me. I kissed back.

Throughout the entire movie we were basically kissing. By the end of the movie the soda was so watered down from all the ice that we didn't drink any of it. And we didn't drink any of it during the movie so it was still full. Jade had to throw it away, but, of course, not before trying it. She didn't like it.

At my house I gave her a kiss good night and told her that I would see her sometime.

I was at school one day in my father's class. The bell went off and my dad smiled at what I thought was me. I smiled back. His eyes looked into mine. He pointed at the door. I turned around, confused. I saw a tall man that had short slightly shaggy brown hair and light skin. His eyes were brown also. He wore dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a tie and buttons designed on in. I squealed and ran up to him. I jumped in my heels and he caught me. I giggled into his neck as I hugged him as tightly as I could. When I pulled my head away I looked over his face. He still had his thick eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I smiled wider when he shrugged, "Ayden, I thought you had work during the week."

"I did, but I'm on vacation," Ayden chuckled. He set me down on my feet. "So," Ayden looked around the room, "This is your new school?"

I nodded and looked around also. Jade and all of the others were standing off to the side staring at me and Ayden. He put his right hand on the top of my head and smiled. I looked up at him.

"Who is this?" Jade asked walking up behind me.

"I'm her brother," Ayden answered. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Is this the girl you were talking about?"

I talked to him on the phone a lot. I would usually talk about my day and being with Jade. He would just listen. When I was done talking he would tell me about how he was doing. I would tell him I missed him and he would say he missed me, too.

I nodded to my brother, blushing.

At lunch, I sat next to Ayden eating some food he had brought. His homemade food was always the best. I leaned my head on his right arm, chewing away at his food. He smiled down at me then looked up at my friends.

"You guys seem like a good bunch of kids," Ayden smirked. "You guys taking care of Anna?"

I raised my head and looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back. "They are," I giggled.

After school I was walking with Jade to her car so I could give her a kiss before she left. She pulled me close to her when I was on the driver's side of the car. I laughed and put my arms around her neck. She leaned down to kiss me and her hair fell over our shoulders covering our faces. I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away slowly and turned my head to the passenger's side of the car. Ayden stood there with his arms crossed as he stared over the car at us. I turned to Jade and quickly pecked her lips before skipping off to the other side of the car. I waved to Jade as Ayden walked me off to his car on the other side of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Long Lost

My brother was at my father's house for a few days. And one day Jade came over while he was there. I opened the door to the surprise of Jade's face. She smirked at me. I was wearing jean short shorts and a light blue tank top. My shoes were purple converse. I smiled at her and asked her what she was doing as I dropped my left hand from the side of the door.

"I wanted to see you," Jade answered.

I laughed and said, "But I saw you earlier today. At school."

Jade shrugged and walked up at me. She put her hands on my hips and leaned down to peck my lips. I pecked back. Jade walked in and I saw a few other people behind her. Cat, Andre, and Tori stood there, staring at me.

I let them in also. Jade sat in the round chair by the window after greeting my brother who stood in the kitchen. Tori, Cat, and Andre sat in the row of red chairs in front of the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and asked everyone if they wanted water. Andre and Jade wanted some. I grabbed two water bottles and walked one over to Andre then to Jade. When I turned my back to Jade to go back to the kitchen, she put her water bottle on the floor in front of her and grabbed my hips to pull me down in her lap. I closed my thighs, but spread my calves apart to try to catch myself. I landed on Jade's lap with my hands on the sides of the chair. I turned my torso to the right to look at her. I glared at first, but Jade's smile made it disappear.

"I love you," Jade stated.

I felt my heart beat faster. So hard I could hear it in my ears. She loved me and she finally said it. I wondered when she was going to say it. I never pushed her to say it, though.

I turned completely sideways so I could slide my arms around her neck. I tilted my head to the left and smiled to her seductively with my eyes looking from her lips to her eyes. Jade leaned down and kissed my lips. I giggled into the kiss. We separated when we heard talking. I looked to the three sitting on the row of red seats and saw Tori and Andre whispering to one another. Cat just stared at us looking interested in what we were previously doing.

Jade turned my head back to look at her with her hand on my left cheek. She tried to get me to kiss her again. "I love you, too," I said before kissing her. Jade smirked into the kiss and I smiled.

"Would you two stop sucking on each other's faces?" I heard from the hall. I immediately pulled away and stood up. It was my father who spoke. I looked to him, blushing. Jade sighed in the chair and sunk low in it. "It sickens me to see my daughter doing such things in my living room."

"Oh, come on Sikowitz," Jade said, "She's a teenaged girl."

"She's also my daughter," My father walked out of the hall stepping over the little triangle on the floor that was the separator for the stick man's legs.

I shook my head, looking at the hardwood floors. My father walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged back. "I'll see you later, dad," I sighed into his chest. He didn't smell like cologne, but he didn't smell like body odor. He smelt like him. And that was a hard thing to describe. It was nice for some reason.

"Don't do anything that's not safe," My father stated then kissed to top of my head. He walked out of the house with my brother.

I turned back to Jade who sat up in the chair. "Where is he going?" she asked.

"To my mom's house," I answered. I walked up to her and sighed. I reached forward so she would take my hands. She took them then pulled me forward. My knees landed on the chair next to her hips. I sat on her lap and I sighed.

"Why is he going there?" Jade asked setting her hands on my hips.

"He wants to talk to my mom about something, but he would tell me what about," I stated then shrugged.

I pecked her lips before turning around to sit on her lap. Tori stared at us both. I blushed and looked to the floor. "So, um, Jade, when did you and Anna get together?" she asked.

"A while ago," Jade said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. She had spoken into my neck. I shivered. Her breath was warm on my neck.

"And how long was that while?" Andre asked leaning forward so his elbows were on his knees and his head was on his hands that were balled up into fists.

Jade nipped at my neck and said, "Literally ten seconds after I texted Beck that we were over."

They all exchanged glances. Tori was the one who spoke up. "Why did you dump him for her so quickly?" she asked.

Jade groaned. She didn't want to talk anymore. "Our relationship was going downhill anyway," Jade sighed, "Everyone knew it."

"Beck wasn't happy, though," Cat said. "He was really upset actually."

I turned to Jade and she rolled her eyes after pulling her face from my neck. "He's just going to have to get over it," Jade growled. She added after getting calm, "Besides, I'm pretty sure if he got me naked he wouldn't like me anymore."

I put my right hands palm on my forehead.

Tori furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "What does that mean?"

Jade crossed her arms. I shook my head giving her a stern look. She nodded smirking. I shook my head harder. She opened her mouth to speak, but I used both of my hands to keep her mouth shut by clamping them over it. Jade shook her head to get my hands off her mouth. When it didn't work, she grabbed my wrists with her hands and pulled them away from it.

"I have a dick," Jade shouted before I slapped my hands back over her mouth. She laughed to herself as I sighed in disappointment. I wanted to have that as our little secret. When I dropped my hands from her mouth she asked, "Aw, did you not want me to say it?" She had spoken in a baby voice.

I crossed my arms and huffed. Jade looked up behind me and laughed. I turned around to see what it was that she was laughing at. Tori, Andre, and Cat were staring at us with their eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

"Is this a joke?" Cat asked, tilting her head to the right.

"No," I groaned, "It's not."

"And how would you know?" Andre questioned me, sitting up straight.

I blushed, "I've seen it." I stood from sitting on Jade's lap and turned to her with my arms crossed.

Jade stood after me. "Don't be mad at me," Jade put her hands on my hips and pulled me into her. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked up into her eyes.

I was kind of mad at her. I liked having a secret just between Jade and I. It was nice. I mean, we probably had more secrets that were minimal, but that secret was the biggest and I felt special for being the only one who knew about it. Other than her parents, I guess.

"Ok then," Tori said standing, "Andre, take me home."

"What Tori?" Jade asked glaring at her, "You got a problem with this?"

I couldn't see what Tori was doing. I was just looking at Jade's face.

"If you don't like it you can leave," Jade smirked, "I didn't drive you here." Jade scanned over Tori then looked down to me.

I stared at her face giving her a disciplinary stare. Jade leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back lightly. After I pulled away, I stood on my toes and snaked my arms around Jade's neck. I had my head on her chest and sighed. Jade hugged me tighter around the waist.

They didn't leave at that moment. We actually talked for a long time until they decided to leave. I told Jade to be calm and she promised to until they left. It turns out that after Tori, Andre, and Cat left I really wanted to kiss Jade.

I kissed Jade as she pushed me against the counter in the kitchen so that my back faced the living room. I pushed into the kiss and opened my mouth to her tongue when it licked over my bottom lip. Our tongues touched and I giggled. My arms threw themselves around Jade's neck and I pulled her body, if it was even possible, closer to mine.

The front door flung open. Jade pulled her mouth from mine and looked up at the door. My father stomped off to the hall, not even acknowledging that Jade and I were making-out in the kitchen.

"I think you should go," I said pushing Jade's shoulders away from me.

"Yeah," Jade agreed, "He looks pissed." Jade pulled her body way from mine. She walked to the door, "I'll see you later then."

I went to go see my father in his room. I opened his bedroom door just a crack to see if he was alright. He sat on his bed gazing down in his lap at his hands that held tissues. I pushed his door open far enough so that I could walk in comfortably.

"Dad?" I called out his name in a questioning way. "Did something happen at mom's house?" I asked worriedly.

His head rose. I saw that his face was pink and he had tears running down his face. He dabbed his eyes with his tissues. "Your mother…" he sniffed "…told me that she wanted you to move back to her house." He lowered his head again. "She said she would kill herself if you didn't go back."

I felt my heart being squeezed in my chest. It hurt and I couldn't speak. It was painful to even try.


	8. Chapter 8

Long Lost

The first person I thought of after the conversation with my dad was Jade. How she was going to react was probably going to be brutal.

I was at school the next day and because of the conversation I was really not willing to talk to anyone. My father wasn't either. We walked into school together. He had his left arm around my shoulders. I had my right arm around his waist. We were going to make the best of the time we had left together. I went to my locker and my dad said he would see me later. I just nodded to him and opened my locker. I pulled out some books and put them in my book bag. I turned around and say Jade directly behind me. I looked up at her with almost dead eyes. She noticed my blank stare and followed me when I walked away from her.

"What's going on, Anna?" she asked. I didn't answer. I just kept walking. Jade grabbed my right hands wrist and forced me to turn around to her. "Why do you look like this?"

I gave her a light glare and said, "Well, thanks, Jade." I stood up straight and hesitated to start talking. When I did, I grunted, "I'll tell you later." I walked off after that, pulling my wrist out of her grasp.

In my father's class I sat in the back and had my head down. Cat saw me walk in and got up from her original seat in the front to sit next to me. Tori did, too.

When Jade walked in, she sat in front of me, turned around, and whispered, "Meet me after school."

After school, I walked into the Asphalt Café. Jade had texted me she would meet me there. She stood at the top of the stage overlooking the café.

"Hi, Jade," I sighed as I stepped in front of the stage.

She looked down at me and pushed off of the railing she had been leaning on with her forearms. She walked down the spiraling stairs to walk up to me. I looked down at my feet.

Jade grabbed my right hands wrist and pulled me along to my father's van. She said that I was getting a ride from her instead of him. He looked concerned. I shrugged at him, telling him that I wasn't sure what was going on.

Jade dragged me off to her car. I got in on the passenger's side of the car, buckled myself in, and sighed, folding my arms over my chest. Jade sat in the driver's seat then started the car. She looked over at me. I didn't look at her. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't want her to yell at me.

"Tell me what happened with Sikowitz and your mom," Jade demanded. I looked over at her slowly dropping my arms from my chest. "Because I know that's why you're not **you** today," Jade looked at my hands that fiddled with each other in my lap.

"I, uh," I hesitated to speak like before. I groaned in frustration. Jade sighed and started to drive off to my house. It took half the ride there to just say it. "My mom wants me to move back to her house!" I blurted out before I slapped my hands over my mouth.

Jade slammed on the breaks. I grabbed the dashboard with my right hand to brace myself. She looked over at me, ignoring the honking cars that drove around us. "She wants you to what?" Jade asked as if she didn't hear me correctly. I just stared at her with my left hand still over my mouth and my right hand still on the dash. "You're not going," Jade stated then started to drive again.

I stayed quiet, dropping my hands into my lap. She didn't understand what I felt.

At my father's house my dad sat on the couch staring at the black television screen. I walked in with Jade behind me. He looked up and wiped his eyes quickly. I set my book bag down to the right of the door. He stood from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Dad, don't worry," I said, walking into the kitchen behind him. He turned to me and hugged me around the shoulders. I hugged him around the waist. "I'll be alright," I said into his chest.

Jade walked up behind me, "You're going to go?" I let go of my father and turned toward Jade. "I told you that you weren't going," Jade growled out the words, venom seeping through every syllable.

"But…" I paused feeling a lump grow in my throat. "But Jade!" I cried, "She's my mom! I have to!"

"She's a bitch!" Jade shouted back, "She fucked you up!"

"Jade!" My father shouted at her.

"It's true!" Jade yelled, "The only reason she's as normal as she is, is because of her brother!"

I covered my ears with my hands. They just kept yelling and shouting at each other. "Dad, Jade, stop yelling," I whispered to myself.

I used both of my hands to push Jade out of the way so I could get to my room. I closed and locked the door behind me. I trudged over to my bed and fell on it, face first. I started to sob into my sheets. There was banging on my door and I heard yelling through it. It was Jade trying to get me to open the door. She slowly stopped yelling and just talked to me through the door.

"Please open the door, Anna," Jade said. I could tell that she had her back against the door while sitting on the floors. "I just want to talk to you," Jade sighed after she spoke.

I finally stood up and went to the door. I opened it and Jade fell back into the room. She looked up at me from lying on the floor. Her knees had been pulled up to her chest before she fell on her back. I could tell because her calves were pulled up and were touching her thighs.

"Hurry up and get in here," I sighed.

Jade stood up and walked in. She sat on the bed and looked up at me with her back hunched. I stood in front of her with my arms crossed.

"You're angry at me," Jade dropped her head.

My stern face softened and I put my arms at my sides. I sat next to Jade and said, "I'm not angry. What you said is true." I put my head on her left shoulder, the shoulder that was closest to me. Jade put her left arm around my shoulders. When she did that, my head slid onto her chest. It was soft. "But I can't stay if my mom want's to kill herself," I said, "I need to go so she stays safe."

Jade was quiet. I looked up at her. She had her eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed. She was annoyed. That or unhappy.

"I don't want you to go because I love you," Jade stated.

"I know," I breathed out, "I love you, too."

Jade opened her eyes slowly and kissed me. I kissed back. When Jade pulled away she said, "Sikowitz left to go see your mom and try to talk her into letting you stay." She was looking at the door.

I thought for a moment. "Then let's do something," I slid my arms around Jade's waist. Jade looked down at me. "I want to try to have sex again."

I got off of the bed and turned to Jade. I took off my shirt, threw it to the side, and went for my bra. I took it off, tossing it to where my shirt was tossed. I pushed my pants and panties to my ankles after unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. I stepped out of them then walked up to Jade. I placed my hands on her shoulders then got in her lap facing her. Her hands slid up my sides and she rubbed them over my breasts. I smiled at her blushing red face. It was funny how she got distracted by boobs. I giggled. Jade looked up to my face and put her head in my neck. I tilted my head away from hers to give her some room to suck on it. She sucked, licked, and bit my neck. I groaned, wanting to get her inside me.

"Get undressed," I moaned out.

Jade rolled us over so I was on my back and she was on top of me. Jade pushed off the bed then stood in front of me. She undressed in front of me like I did her and when she was naked, she climbed on top of me, slowly kissing over my body until she and I were face to face. She smirked as she pulled farther away than she already was when I went to kiss her. I squeezed my eyebrows together and looked up at Jade with saddened eyes. She chuckled and kissed my lips. I kissed back relaxing my eyebrows.

Jade and I got underneath the blankets on my bed and she pushed her penis into me. It didn't hurt like it did before. It still had to squeeze in, but it didn't feel like she was tearing me open. I looked to Jade's face as she stared down at our body's meshing together. She glanced up at me every few seconds to check if I was alright. When she was all the way in she looked to my blushing face and touched her lips to mine. I pushed my lips hard on hers and she pushed hers hard on mine, too. Her hips moved as we kissed and it felt kind of weird at first. After a few thrusts, however, it felt good. Her penis was catching this one spot that shot pleasure all the way through my torso that had my breath hitching in my throat and my abs tensing on my stomach. I told her to thrust harder at some point. She grabbed my hips instead of having her hands pressed flat against the bed next to my sides and started to thrust into me harder. When she did that, I was willing to do whatever she wanted to keep her doing it. I grabbed the bed sheets around me and squeezed them with all my might to keep myself from moaning too loudly. Jade leaned down, though, and whispered in my ear to just make as many noises as I wanted. I refused to open my mouth so she bit into my neck. I gasped at that then moaned when Jade hit my upper wall with this amazing thrust that had me wanting more. My hands went from the sheets to Jade's back and ran over the scars I had left from the first time we had sex. Jade shivered at my nails scraping over them when she pushed into me with another amazing thrust of her hips.

"Jade, I'm going to cum," I said as I felt as if something was building up inside of me.

Jade kept going until I climaxed and until she climaxed also. She pulled out of me then came into a towel that was on the floor near my bed. It was kind of gross, cum was. I had to strip my bed and replace the sheets then wash the dirty sheets and towel all before my father got back from my mothers. He ended up calling me and telling me that he was going to be back extremely late. Jade said she would stay the night because of that. She went home, got some clothes, and came back. We went to sleep in my clean bed after she got back.


	9. Chapter 9

Long Lost

It was a few days after my father went to go see my mother to talk her into letting me stay that I had to pack my things. Jade tried to get me to stop packing about half way through by distracting me with a trip to the mall and a date. She wouldn't give up on getting me away from my stuff.

"Just put the stuff down," Jade groaned rolling onto her back on my bed. I sat on the floor with a few piles of clothes all sorted and folded. I stood and turned to her with my hands on my hips. "Can we go on a date now?" Jade asked raising her head from my pillows.

I sighed. "I have to put everything in boxes now," I smiled. "Help me?" I begged.

Jade sat up and crossed her arms. "I'm not going to help you move," Jade said.

I huffed and continued to pack my items. After I was done, Jade took me out on a date. We went to a restaurant where Jade led me to a large table with Tori, Andre, Cat, Beck, Robbie, and Rex.

"What is this?" I asked looking at everyone.

Jade pushed me to sit and sat next to me. "Since you're going to be leaving, Tori said we should have dinner with everyone," Jade answered.

I looked at Jade. She just looked down at the table, glaring at it. I could tell that she was upset. She didn't want to be there.

I leaned over and whispered to Jade, "We don't have to be here if you don't want to be."

Jade looked over at me and whispered back, "I just need some coffee."

A woman walked up to us and sat next to Beck across from Jade. I questioned her with my eyes.

"She's Beck's new girlfriend," Jade whispered.

I nodded slightly. Beck's girlfriend had long, straight, blonde hair and icy blue eyes that bore into me. She wore a dark blue dress that showed off her cleavage quite a bit. Jade seemed to be glancing at it every few seconds.

I nudged Jade's left arm with my right. She perked up and looked down at me. "Come to the bathroom with me," I said placing my purse on the table in front of my seat. I stood then walked off to the bathroom near the entrance of the restaurant.

Jade followed after me. I looked at myself in the wall length mirror and then glanced to Jade when she walked up behind me. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"I saw you looking at her chest," I said as I turned on the water to a sink in front of the mirror I stood in front of.

Jade denied it of course. "I wasn't looking at her chest," she said.

I washed my hands then walked to a hand dryer. I was quiet until my hands were dry. "It's not that hard to tell when you're lying," I stated.

I was jealous, I admit. I didn't like Jade looking at girls' chests. I was pretty sure that nobody liked their other staring at somebody else in a seduced type way. It probably made them feel bad like it was making me.

Jade looked down at the floor. When she raised her head she said, "Alright. I was looking at her boobs. But that's only because they were huge."

I crossed my arms leaning against the white, tiled walls next to the hand dryer. "Do you like huge boobs?" I asked.

"No," Jade answered. She walked up to me, slipped her arms between my lower back and the wall, and pushed her hips against mine. "I like your boobs."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her cheesy and ridiculous statement. I tried to hold my laugher in at first, but I let it out after that. I put my arms around her neck and rested my head in her neck. "You're so stupid, Jade," I said with a smiled playing on my lips.

Jade kissed the top of my head and chuckled out, "It's true, though."

When we left the bathroom we went back to the table. Jade just looked off to the side or down at the table to keep herself from looking at Beck's girlfriends breasts. After our meal was ordered and our food was in front of us, Jade was normal, slightly upset, but not too upset, Jade. It was a good meal. However, Beck said something and Jade snapped at him.

"Anna," Beck said looking up from his bare plate, "that dress is a little revealing, isn't it?"

I looked up from the little food on my plate then down to my breasts that were showing.

"Not as revealing as what's her name's dress over there," Jade scoffed, not looking up from her plate that she picked up a potato chunk off of with her fork.

Beck looked to his girlfriend's chest and sighed looking back to Jade.

They kind of went back and forth on how Beck's girlfriend and I dressed until Beck asked, "Why are you acting like this?"

Jade chuckled, "Why are you?"

"You're attacking," he yelled, but had to quiet down, so he whispered the rest, "my girlfriend." People were starting to stare.

Jade raised her eyebrows at Beck while crossing her arms. Beck's eyes grew wide. He looked over at me. I looked down at my plate. Jade put her fork down then used her right hand to raise my chin by turning her torso to me and reaching over her chest. I looked up at her and she kissed me. I pulled away after realizing what she was doing.

"Jade," I said looking into her eyes with a confused look on my face. My eyebrows were wrinkled as I specified my reason to be confused, "I thought you didn't want Beck to know."

"Everyone else knew," Jade smirked then looked back to her plate. She shrugged, "I guess I was just too lazy to keep it a secret anymore."

Our waiter came up to our table and set down a booklet. I pulled out my wallet from my purse, but Jade had me put it back. She took out a credit card from her wallet then slipped it inside. The waiter took the booklet. Everyone looked at Jade, confused.

"I thought we were all going to split it," Tori said.

Jade sat back in her chair and shrugged, "I changed my mind."


	10. Chapter 10

Long Lost

I moved after the night out with everyone. My father drove me to my mother's where my brother was waiting. My brother and my father helped me unpack my things. My mother was calm the entire time that my father and brother were there, but as soon as they left, she walked into my room and started to yell at me, slurring her words. I couldn't understand what she was yelling which made it a bit more stressful. She had been drinking before we got there and during the time that we were unpacking, so I knew something bad was going to happen. When she yelled at me, she had also come at me with an empty bottle of vodka. And because of that I ran into my brother's old room that still had the lock on it and locked the door. It took a while for her to calm down and stop yelling. When she did, she fell asleep on the couch in the living room. I left my brother's old room then snuck into my room quietly.

I sat on my bed and sighed. I jumped as I heard the vibrations of my phone. I got off of my bed and went to my black desk then picked up my vibrating cell phone. It was Jade. I smiled and answered it.

"Hi, Jade," I said into the phone.

"You alright?" she asked.

I felt like lying to her. So I did by saying: "Yeah, everything's great. My mom's asleep and all my stuff is unpacked."

"Are you lying to me?" Jade asked, suspicious of my answer.

"No, Jade, I'm not lying to you," I laughed with a hint of nervousness into the phone.

Jade just called to talk. She told me that she already missed me and I told her that I missed her. I wasn't lying that time. I really did miss her. She was one of the most important people to me. And now I was alone, with just my mother who hated every fiber in me and only wanted me back to clean up after her.

Jade had to hang up after a while of talking with me. She said that she had a project to do with Cat who was already at her house. She even let Cat talk to me for a little bit before she hung up.

The next day I woke up to go to school, to go to the school that I went to before going to Hollywood Arts. When I was on my way there, my mother pulled up to the sidewalk in her car. She yelled at me to get in the car. She didn't take me to school. She took me back home then dragged me out of the car by my right arm. I tried to get away, but she dug her manicured nails into my arm.

Some people might ask what the neighbors thought of that. Our neighbors were busy people. They were always at work. There were no children either, so they couldn't say anything.

At some point, I pushed her away from me and ran into the house to hide. I ran into my brother's room and tried to lock it, but the locks were gone. I panicked. I ran for the window. It was too late, though. My mother ran in and got to me. She grabbed the back of my shirt, pulled me away from the window, threw me to the ground, and started to punch all over my body. I grunted and clutched my stomach with my hands when my mother hit me there. She punched my head and I grabbed my head. It was a barrage of blows to my body that I couldn't even see. My mother eventually gave up on hitting me and yelled that I forgot to clean the kitchen as she was leaving. I slinked to my bedroom and got on my bed. I didn't cry. Not even while she was beating me.

I didn't go to school that day or for a few days after that. I stayed in my room, cleaned everything in the house to avoid being beaten, and called Jade every day when she was out of school which was at three. If I didn't call however, Jade would call me.

"Hi, Jade," I sighed into my phone as I cleaned the kitchen counters with a wet, soapy sponge.

"Something wrong?" Jade asked.

"No," I answered, "I'm just cleaning the kitchen." I laughed a bit when Jade groaned. "I love you," I whispered after I looked around the kitchen.

"I love you, too," Jade said back, "but I hate that I haven't seen you in days."

"I hate that, too," I agreed.

Jade was quiet for a few minutes. I almost asked if she was still there. Jade said before I could ask, "I want you to look outside your front door for a little bit."

"Why?" I asked suspicious of her reasoning. I set the sponge down on the counter and walked to the living room then to my front door anyway. I opened it and dropped my hands to my sides almost dropping my phone.

Jade smirked at me from leaning on her car's passenger's side in front of my mother's house. Her right arm was under her breasts with her hand on her left hands upper arm. Her left hand fell from her left ear that held her cell phone. I hung up then ran over to her. She opened her arms and caught me in them from around the waist. I dug my face into Jade's neck and breathed in her smell. Jade put her lips on my head and kissed my head.

"Why are you here?" I asked pulling my head away from her neck.

"Sikowitz gave me your mom's address, so I wanted to come see you," Jade answered, snickering.

Jade's hands slipped down my sides to my hips. She leaned down then kissed me. I kissed back.

When Jade pulled away she said, "I brought Cat with me. She's at the hotel, though."

"Hotel?" I questioned.

Jade raised her left eyebrow. "I'm not staying at your mom's place," She said. She pushed off of the car. "Let's go."

I pulled away from her. "I can't," I said. I then explained, "My mom will kill me if I don't finish cleaning."

"Then let's finish cleaning," Jade shrugged and started walking toward my mom's house.

"You'd help me?" I inquired, following after her.

She walked into my house and looked around. "It smells like cigarettes and alcohol in here," Jade criticized scrunching her face up in disgust.

"I know," I sighed. I lead her to the kitchen that was slightly clean.

Jade and I started to clean the kitchen as quietly as possible. Everything was clean within an hour. My mother would usually let me leave if everything was clean and she wasn't angry. She was sleeping, though, so everything was alright.

Jade led me into a fancy hotel and took me into a hotel room. Jade opened the door for me then let me go inside before her. I heard a squeal and someone hugged me from my right side. I smelt strawberries and saw the top of a head that had red velvet dyed hair on the top of it. It was Cat and she had come from the bathroom that was just inside the door and to the right. She let go of me so I could turn and look at her. She hugged me around the neck and giggled and laughed.

"Hi, Cat," I said as I hugged back. Jade smirked at me from behind Cat.

"Alright, alright," Jade said, walking to the two beds farther into the room, "Let go of my girlfriend Cat."

Cat let me go, still giggling. I walked over to the bed that Jade was sitting on and she put her left arm around my waist. I leaned into her with a groan as I tried to relax against her. Cat sat on the bed across from us and stared at us giggling every few seconds.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"You guys have had sex, right?" Cat asked, her face questioning us.

I looked up at Jade then back down at Cat. Jade looked at Cat and said, "Yeah, we have."

Cat went into a fit of laughter. When she stopped laughing she fell back onto her bed and sighed. "You guys were each other's first's?" Cat asked.

"Yes…" Jade stretched out the word. I knew she was wondering why Cat was asking those questions. I was wondering, too.

Cat sat up and looked at both of us. "Guess what," Cat said then smiled with her brilliantly white teeth.

"What?" Jade and I asked at the same time.

"I had sex with Tori," Cat said then giggled out of control again.

Jade and I were quiet. I looked up at Jade who had her eyebrows raised at Cat. "That's what you were giggling about the entire car ride here?" Jade asked a bit annoyed. Cat nodded.

I looked back to Cat. "Why did you have sex with her?" I asked almost choking on my words.

"I was at her house for a sleepover and she kept getting really close to me," Cat said. Cat smiled, "She was asking about you guys and was saying stuff like 'I wonder what it's like to have sex with a girl.' So I kind of asked her if she wanted to try it." Cat giggled.

"You had sex with her just like that?" Jade asked. "She's easy?"

"I guess," Cat shrugged.

"Was she your first?" Jade shifted a bit. I was thinking that she felt as uncomfortable as I did, which was weird. Usually Jade was dark or made it into a joke.

"No," Cat shook her head, "I've had sex before."

My eyes went wide. "With who?" I asked.

"Myself," Cat smiled.

Jade relaxed and grunted, "Then she was your first." Jade whispered to herself, "Stupid."

"What do you mean? I've used my fingers on myself before," Cat looked offended when she spoke.

"That's called masturbating," Jade said, "When you have sex it's with someone else."

Cat gave a confused look to us, but nodded slowly anyway. Jade sighed, closing her eyes. I looked up at her and giggled. I pecked her lips. Jade smirked and pushed me on my back against the bed. Her knees were on the outside of my thighs with her hands flat against the bed above my shoulders. She kissed me deeply. Cat giggled behind Jade. I tried to get Jade to get off of me, but Jade refused to budge. She nipped at my neck then tickled my sides. I started to laugh. She chuckled at my pained laughter.

"Jade." I said, starting my plead for mercy, "Stop. Please." Air became scarce in my lungs and I began to gasp. "Jade, I can't breathe!" I shouted still laughing. I kicked my legs between her legs.

She stopped then grabbed her crotch. She fell off to the side and groaned. "My dick," Jade grunted. She closed her eyes tight. I sat up and turned my body toward hers. "You kicked me in the dick, Anna," Jade stated.

"Jade, I'm sorry," I said laughing some. It was kind of funny. Not that she was hurt, but that I hit her in the dick.

Cat went to get some ice. I sat next to Jade who was trying to relax with her back against the headboard of the bed. I looked at Jade with sorry eyes. She had her right hand between her open legs cupping the crotch of her pants. She had her eyes closed only to open them when Cat walked into the room. Cat held a small sack of ice in her right hand. She smiled to us then trotted the ice to Jade. Jade took it, unzipped her pants and tucked it in under her package. I laughed a bit and Jade seemed to sigh in relief at the numbing power of the ice.

"You're so lucky I love you," Jade said slouching against the headboard.

I smiled at her sitting in front of her like a puppy. She reached forward and patted my head. I smiled weakly at her.

"I hurt your dick, though," I said.

"And that's why you're lucky I love you," Jade smirked. She dropped her hand from my head and closed her eyes leaning her head back onto the headboard of the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Long Lost

I lied down on a hotel bed with my head on Jade's chest with the rest of my body falling to her left. Jade had her left arm under my head and down my back. Her hand rested on my left hip. My left arm went over her waist and burrowed under the right side of her lower back. My right hand was under her left arm and snaked up her back to her shoulder where it gripped her shirt.

Cat played with a necklace that she had on. I was watching her do it. After a while of watching her I realized that I hadn't seen it before. So I asked, "Is that a new necklace?"

Cat's head rose quickly and she looked toward me. "Uh, yeah," She answered hesitantly.

"Who gave it to you?" I asked next. Jade raised her head to look at Cat's necklace that lied in Cat's right hand. Jade dropped her head onto the pillows on the bed closing her eyes.

Cat looked down at the necklace and sighed. "It was," She paused here, hesitating again, "It was Tori."

I was a bit surprised. "Really?" I asked. "Are you two together?"

Cat smiled and shook her head. She ceased shaking her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Well," She sighed then looked down at her necklace again, "I'm not sure." She paused for a few seconds then said, "We did have sex," She shrugged, "but she didn't say anything in the morning and neither did I. So…" She played with her necklace again.

"Do you like her?" Jade asked with her eyes still closed.

Cat looked to Jade and said, "Of course, she's one of the nicest people I know."

Jade sighed. "Yeah, ok," Jade said then asked: "But would you want her to be your girlfriend?"

Cat was quiet for a little bit. She was thinking until she finally decided, "I think I would." She giggled after her answer.

I smiled, "Then text her and tell her that."

Cat's facial expression changed from happy to fearful. She shook her head and said, "I can't. I don't want her to say no."

"A lot of people have said no to you," Jade stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked, obviously offended by what had been said to her.

Jade groaned, "Nothing!" She had me sit up and got off of the bed. She went to the bathroom. Cat and I watched her leave.

I choose to go see what was up with her, but before I entered the bathroom I said to Cat with a smile: "Just tell her. If she likes you back, she'll say yes."

When I walked into the bathroom, Jade was sitting on the counter next to the sink staring down at her phone. She was typing something onto it, too.

"What's going on?" I asked smiling at her.

She looked up at me from her phone and said smirking up at me, "I'm texting Tori something." She looked back down at her phone.

I gasped and giggled, "You're going to tell her?"

Jade nodded and looked back up at me saying "done." She hopped off of the counter and walked up to me. She slid her arms around my waist and pulled my hips to connect with hers. I snaked my arms around her neck and smiled up at her with my head slightly tilted to my right.

"So, you can be nice," I spoke, smirking.

Jade chuckled as she leaned down to kiss my lips. I smiled into the kiss, opened my mouth to hers, and played with her tongue when hers played with mine.

I heard talking on the outside of the bathroom. It was Cat, but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

I pulled away from Jade and looked toward the door to listen. Jade kissed my neck, ignoring that Cat was talking with someone. She was most likely talking with someone on her phone. The girl was crazy, but not that crazy.

I bared my teeth and groaned when Jade bit into my neck. She tried to get me to pay attention to her. I knew that was what she was doing. She hardly ever bit into me. The only times she would bite me is when she wanted attention, was going to climax, or was sucking on my neck and wanted the mark to last for a longer time.

I turned my head back to Jade's face and kissed her lips softly. "No more biting," I said into the kiss. Jade snickered. I threatened, "I'm serious, Jade. Don't bite me anymore or I'll bite you."

Jade just continued to kiss me. She pulled away from me at some point and licked her lips. I wiped my mouth with the back of my right hand and sighed. I walked out of the bathroom with Jade behind me.

"No, Tori," Cat said with a giggle behind it, "I'm with Jade and Anna at a hotel near Anna's house." She was sitting on the bed Jade had chosen as her bed for the night, facing the window with her cell phone that she held in her right hand pushed up against her right ear. She listened into the phone. "I wanted to see Anna and Jade said she would take me with her," Cat said after a short while.

Jade cleared her throat and Cat turned to us quickly. Cat smiled and said, "Do you want to talk to Jade? She's right here."

Cat held out the phone to Jade, probably before Tori could answer. Jade walked up to Cat and took her phone from her hand then put it up to her own left ear. "Tori, listen, Cat said she wanted to come, so I let her," Jade said into the phone right after putting it to her ear. Jade smirked then confirmed, "It was." I hear loud yelling come from the phone and Jade chuckled when it stopped, "Tori, just tell her yourself." She handed the phone back to Cat and Cat put it back up to her right ear with her right hand.

Cat listened into her phone then said, "Sunday." She smiled saying, "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

I walked up behind Jade and hugged her from behind. Jade put her arms over my arms and sighed. I put my face into her back and breathed in her scent; it kind of smelt like lavender.

"Why do you smell like lavender?" I asked, pulling my face from her back. She never smelt like it before so I was kind of curious as to why she smelt of flowers.

"My mom bought new dryer sheets," Jade answered.

"Oh," I nodded slowly.

I was going to sleep over at the hotel and it was the weekend so Jade and Cat didn't have any school which meant I could sleep until I had to go home and clean whatever mess my mother left for me. They had booked the hotel room until Sunday and it was Friday that day so all was well.

I woke up in the middle of the night next to Jade with Cat shaking my right side. I rolled onto my back from leaning on Jade and looked to my right. Cat stood over me looking a little terrified.

"Cat," I spoke in a raspy morning voice, "What's going on?"

"Someone's at the door," She stated.

I got up with a sigh and walked to the door. I opened it and saw a tall, brown haired, skinny, teenaged girl with amazing cheekbones. I stepped aside not even bothering to ask her what she was doing there. Tori walked in and Cat seemed to freeze.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked as I walked passed her to get to the bed Jade slept on.

"I kind of wanted to talk," Tori answered. "So, could we go into the bathroom or something?"

"I thought you were going to wait until I got back," Cat said.

"I was going to," Tori paused, "But I couldn't so I got Sikowitz to tell me where you guys were staying."

"Go into the bathroom," Jade groaned then slapped the blankets over her head. I laughed weakly at her. She was grumpy when she was woken up.

Cat and Tori left the room, moving the conversation into the bathroom.

I sat up in the bed and looked down at Jade. She removed the blanket from her face then sighed staring up at me. I smiled, giggling. Jade raised her right hand up and put it on my left cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into the palm of her hand.

"I love you, Jade," I laughed slightly.

Jade laughed tiredly, "I love you, too, Anna." Jade dropped her hand from my cheek and sat up. I smiled to her and Jade kissed me. I kissed her back, putting my arms around her neck.

Jade placed her hands on my hips and pulled me forward. I crawled onto her and giggled as my hips were pulled against her stomach. Jade had her head back and my head hung above hers as we kissed. Jade's left hand slipped behind my back and squeezed my right butt cheek getting me to pull away with a yelp. I looked back at her hand that had latched onto my butt. I looked back to Jade who still had her head back with a smirk plastered onto her face.

I smiled and said, "You're so weird." I kissed her again.

"Whatever you do, don't sit down in my lap," Jade said into the kiss. I laughed. "Seriously, I'm not tucked right now," Jade stated.

I pulled away from the kiss and got off of her. I looked to her lap and saw that her penis was pushing up against her sweat pants. I reached down with my right hand and touched it though the fabric. Jade groaned and grabbed my wrist then pushed it away from her pants and toward my body.

"Don't do that," Jade breathed out.

The door to the bathroom opened and we both looked over to it. Cat and Tori walked out of it. Cat held Tori's right hand in her left.

"Are you two done talking?" Jade asked.

"Yep," Cat said cheerfully, leading Tori to her bed.

We all fell asleep at some point. I woke up first in the morning. Jade had her arms around my waist and her head in my back. I was facing Tori's and Cat's bed. Cat's face was in Tori's Chest with Cat's back facing me. Tori had her arms around Cat's shoulders. The blanket was draped over their waists.

I got out of Jade's arms and sat at the edge of the bed. I straightened my back out to stretch it then hunched when I was done stretching. I grunted as I stood up. I walked to the bathroom, used it, washed my hands, and left the bathroom to go back to bed. Jade was sitting up in bed though, so I guess it was time to get ready for the day. I walked up to her side of the bed and stood in front of her. She looked to me from the window.

"I don't like that you live with your mom," Jade stated. She opened her arms so that I would crawl into them.

I got on the bed and hugged Jade around the shoulders. "I know," I said, "I don't like it either."

Jade's chin rested on my left shoulder and she sighed. "Then come back with us," Jade grumbled. She really wanted me to go back to living with my father if she was whining about it.

"Jade, my mom said she would kill herself if I didn't move back," I groaned, "I'm trying to keep my mom from committing suicide."

Jade let go of me and sighed, "Let's take a shower together so we can talk alone."

"I don't have any clothes to wear," I said standing.

"You can borrow some of mine," Jade compromised as she stood and walked to the bathroom.

I followed after her, not even thinking about what my mother did to me just a few nights before. I took off my shirt and looked down at my stomach. It had bruises covering most of it. I turned to Jade who was closing the bathroom door, covering myself up with my shirt. She turned to face me and looked at me confused.

"Something you want to tell me?" She asked.

I shook my head quickly. I stepped away from her when she stepped toward me. She backed me into the wall and forced me to lower my shield. She looked over my stomach then to my eyes.

"Your mom did this?" She asked. I tried to speak, but she growled and turned her back to me. She put her left hand on her hip and her right hand went to her forehead. "I can't believe this shit," Jade cussed. She turned to me, but turned back around then left the bathroom.

I followed after her without putting my shirt back on. She walked over to the nightstand between the two beds and took her phone from it. She dialed a number then put it to her ear. I walked up to her covering my chest again. I wasn't wearing a bra, so I kind of had to cover myself from Cat's and Tori's now open eyes. They were sitting up in bed and were watching us.

"Jade, what are you doing?" I asked, following after her. Jade turned to me then walked passed me. "Tell me what you're doing, Jade," I demanded.

"Sikowitz, it's me Jade," Jade said into her phone. I immediately went to grab her phone out of her hand. She put her free hand on my chest and kept me arm's length away from her. "I wanted to let you know that the woman you fucked beat your daughter. She has bruises on her stomach to prove it. You need to do something about it or I will."

Jade lowered her phone from her ear and looked to me. I started to cry.

"Jade!" I shouted, "I can't let my mom die!" I grabbed the front of her shirt near the neck and shook her back and forth. "If I leave, she'll kill herself and her life will be on my conscience! You can't do this to me!"

She looked into my eyes with her nose only slightly raised. She was frowning at me, telling me with the look she was giving me that she fully believed what she did was the right thing to do. She grabbed onto my hips to stop me from shaking her. I put my head into her chest. Jade hugged me tightly.

"Please, I can't leave," I looked up at Jade's face, tears streaming down my face.

"I can't let her touch you like that anymore," Jade said then leaned down and put her forehead on mine. I turned my head to the right. "You're the most important person to me and I don't want you hurt." Jade kissed me under the left ear.

"She'll hurt herself, though," I said.

Jade put her lips to the top of my head and said, "She needs help and I'll make sure she gets some."


	12. Chapter 12

Long Lost

I looked into Jade's eyes. She was on top of me and in between my legs. I had my legs wrapped around her waist to keep her pressed up against me. Jade went for my neck and kissed it with a growl coming from deep within her throat. Her pelvis was lightly humping me between the legs. I wanted her in me so badly. However, we couldn't do what I wanted because Tori and Cat were on the other bed.

Tori was on top of Cat with her legs over Cat's hips and Cat had her arms above her head while Tori held them down with her left hand. Tori had her lips on Cat's and was shoving her tongue down her throat. Cat moaned and kicked her legs. She arched her back upwards, practically begging Tori to touch her.

I put my hands on the back of Jade's neck and whispered into her ear, "I want you to touch me," I said. I groaned.

"We can't," Jade smirked into my neck. She laughed, "Just deal with what we got right now."

I groaned again, but that time in annoyance. Jade licked a hickey she had placed on my neck a few minutes before and nipped at it. I pulled my hands from Jade's neck and dropped my legs from around her waist. She pulled her head from my neck and sighed.

Jade looked up at Cat and Tori then said, "You two need to leave." She spoiled me sometimes.

Cat and Tori looked to Jade and I. Tori glared and said, "No way, I'm not leaving so you can have sex."

"Fine, I guess you'll just have to deal with hearing us," Jade said smirking.

Jade's hands went to my pants and she unbuttoned and unzipped them. I gasped and Jade pulled them down. She pulled them off then threw them behind her. My hands went to her shoulders and she smiled up at me. My panties were pulled off next. She also threw them behind her. Jade grabbed the bottom of my shirt then lifted it above my head. It went were the other two articles of clothing had gone.

Jade started undressing. She got out of the bed and took her pants and shirt off. I saw that Tori and Cat were watching her.

Cat gasped and said, "Nine inches."

Jade got back on the bed, under the blankets and got in between my legs. My back was flat on the bed and my arms were above my head. She smirked while looking in my eyes. I felt her hand assault my vagina. I gasped. Jade shoved her index and middle fingers into me, stroking my upper wall. My back arched up toward the ceiling. I groaned in pleasure.

Cat and Tori sat on their bed staring at us in awe. Cat looked to Tori after ripping her eyes from Jade and I. She put her arms around Tori's neck and kissed her roughly. They started to undress themselves.

Jade pulled her hand from my vagina then directed her penis with her right hand to my vagina's entrance. She pushed just the tip in then grabbed my hips with both of her hands. My breath hitched in my throat and I grabbed Jade's shoulders.

Jade stopped pushing in and looked into my eyes. "You alright?" she asked with a hint of worriedness in it.

I nodded, "Yeah." I smiled at her. She smiled back then kissed my lips before continuing to push into me.

Jade started to thrust in and out of me. I felt her hit that one spot that shot pleasure all the way through my torso. I moaned. Jade smirked. That was exactly what she wanted. I felt like I was going to climax and grabbed onto the sheets. It was too early for me to cum and I knew it. I looked up at Jade with lustful and distraught eyes. I wanted to cum so badly and Jade saw it.

"Are you going to cum?" Jade asked with a smirk. I nodded, opening my mouth, breathing roughly. "I told you before not to hold yourself back."

I moaned loudly and let go of the sheets to slap my hands over my mouth. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I came and Jade had to put herself back into me after being pushed out. She started to thrust again. I moaned and put my hands on Jade's shoulders again. I dug my nails into the back of Jade's shoulders. When Jade came, she picked up her shirt that she had dropped in between the beds when she was undressing, pulled out of me, put the shirt up to her penis, and came into the shirt. Thank goodness the shirt was white.

Jade and I continued to have sex until I was so tired that I almost fell asleep on her lap.

I had my palms on the bed above Jade's shoulders with my neck limp and hair falling over my body and onto Jade's chest as I sat in her lap with my knees spread open over her hips. She was lying on her back and I was leaning forward so that my hands could be on the bed. Her knees were bent and her feet were flat on the bed to give me something to lean back on if I wanted it. I raised my chin so I was looking at her flushed face.

"Jade," I said to her, "I can't do this anymore. I'm too tired." I moved my hands from above her shoulders to her stomach and straightened out my back while throwing my head back so my hair would fall behind me instead of in front of me.

Jade stopped me, sat up so I had to move my hands to her shoulders, and rolled us over. "Good," Jade breathed out with a smirk, "Neither can I."

The bathroom door opened and Cat and Tori walked out of it wrapped in towels. They looked to us and Tori said, "You guys are still at it?"

Jade smirked at her and pulled out of me. She got on her knees and sat on her feet. "We were actually just stopping," Jade stated. Jade looked down at me and I looked up at her still breathing roughly. "You want to take a shower?" she asked.

I shook my head up at her then rolled onto my side so that my back was facing Cat and Tori.

"You can't just lie in your own cum all day," Jade smirked.

I turned my head to the right so I was looking up at her. "I can and I will," I said then dropped my head back down on its side. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

Jade had gotten out of bed to take a shower. When she was out, she strode up to me, dropping her towel on the floor on the way and sat on the bed facing Cat and Tori who lied on their bed.

"God damn, Jade!" Tori said covering her eyes with her hands. "Cover yourself up." Cat was lying on Tori with her body falling off of to Tori's left so that Cat's back was facing Jade and I. Tori had looked over and saw Jade's penis.

Jade scoffed and got up to get dressed.

I woke up about an hour later and took a shower then. Jade had to drive me home so I could clean. Tori and Cat came along and helped. Jade had me pack some clothes in a duffle bag that she had in the trunk of her car so I had clothes to wear to sleep in the hotel. She didn't want me to sleep in my jeans like the night before. My mother wasn't home so I had nothing to worry about. Jade drove us back to the hotel and I noticed a blue van with an orange line that split into two lines on both sides pulling into the parking lot behind us. I started to get nervous. He was going to be angry and he wasn't the best person when he was angry.

I got out of the car and the blue van was parked a few parking spaces over. I looked into the window of the driver's side of the van and saw my father. He didn't look angry. Worried was more like it. When he got out of the car, he ran up to me and started to look me over. He had grabbed my sides, had me turn around, and he picked up my arms to look them over. When he stopped messing with me, he looked into my eyes. His eyes were flooded with sadness and fear. I couldn't hold myself back from breaking down while he was there in front of me. It was like the guilt of having my monster of a mother put her hands on me and having my father worry about it all washed up from my soul and was surfacing into my eyes. I tried to look away from his eyes and close my eyes tightly. He took my chin in his left hand and made me turn my face back to his. I grabbed his wrist with both of my hands circling it. I opened my eyes and tears rolled down my cheeks. He let go of my chin and got his wrist from my hands. He hugged me around the waist. My hands went to his shoulders and squeezed them tightly while my head went into his chest. I breathed in his smell and it seemed to make me tired and less worried. My arms went around his neck and he put his hands on the back of my thighs to pick me up. I put my legs around his waist and he carried me into the hotel. He had booked a room at the very same hotel a floor or two above the room that Jade had booked. He took us all there. He had gotten a room with two beds so that I could stay there. He didn't seem to trust me in the same bed as Jade still. He set me onto a bed and Jade, who carried in my clothes, set the duffle next to me. I looked up at her with red and puffy eyes. She pushed the duffle aside then sat next to me. She opened her arms and I fell into them resting my face in her neck with my arms under hers and wrapped around her.

I fell asleep in her arms.

Jade looked up at my father after I was asleep and said to him, "She needs help."

My father nodded, pacing back and forth in front of the two beds with his right hand on his chin playing with the hair on it, "I agree. Anna's brother might need to help us with it, though. He's their mother's favorite after all."

Jade looked down at me then lied me down so my head was on a pillow instead of her shoulder. Jade removed the duffle from the bed and set it on the floor to the side of the bed. Jade stood from the bed then turned to the other bed that her back had been turned to previously. Tori and Cat sat on it looking at me. I was curled up in a ball and had my back to them as I slept in Jade's clothes that she had let me borrow.

"I think you two should go to the room so Sikowitz and I can talk," Jade said.

"No way!" Cat said standing. She explained for her protest by saying, "Anna is our friend and we want to help too if we can!"

Jade glared at her then growled, "There's nothing you can do!" Cat stood her ground against Jade not even flinching, which was surprising to Jade and Tori. Even to me when I heard about it later.

My father got in between the beds to stop Jade from jumping over them to strangle Cat. "Maybe she can," He said putting his hands up to tell Jade to stop while using his right leg to step forward in a stable stance to overpower Jade if he had to. Jade looked up at him still glaring, but she breathed slowly to give him a chance and to calm herself down. My father turned to Cat and said, "She'll need a place to stay."

Cat looked at him with a questioning look.

"Because I don't trust Jade with my daughter and her mother knows where I live, she can't go to my house or Jade's house," My father said after sighing.

Cat looked at Jade who stepped to the right of my father on the other side of the bed my father's back was toward. Jade had her arms crossed and she was glaring at the back of my father's head. She wanted me to stay with her, not Cat. I stirred in bed and rolled over so my back was facing Jade. Jade sat down with her back toward my father, Tori, and Cat. I rolled over again then sighed in my sleep. Jade's lower back was against my stomach.

I woke up and was looking at Jade's right arm. I smiled then sat up. I hugged her around the neck from behind. My head went onto Jade's right shoulder and I leaned my head to the left so it was leaning against her head. Jade leaned her head on my head back to show me that she knew I was awake.

"You're dad wants you to stay at Cat's house," Jade sighed.

I pulled away so that my hands were on Jade's shoulders. I turned to look around the room and found that my father was behind me.

"Why?" I asked him.

He turned to me and said, "You need to be safe and, since your mom knows where I live, you can't stay with me."

"What about Jade's house?" I asked him then.

"He doesn't trust me," Jade stated, standing from the bed. She turned to my father, "But I can't complain if she'll be safe." Jade looked to Cat, "Expect me to be over a lot."


	13. Chapter 13

Long Lost

I was driven to my Cat's house on Sunday by Jade who followed behind Tori who had Cat in her car. I looked out the window to my right and sighed.

"You alright there?" Jade asked stopping at a stop light in the far right lane. She checked if there were any cars coming her way. None were so she turned to the right.

I slowly turned my head to look over at her. "Yeah," I sighed, "I just hate that my mom wants to kill herself."

I turned my head back to the window and sighed on it. It fogged up for just a few seconds before it cleared up. When we made it to Cat's house, Jade walked me inside. Cat had called her parents and I was able to stay for as long as I needed. Her parents liked me for some reason after the first time I visited.

After getting my clothes settled in the room, I walked out of it to go to the living room. Jade and Tori sat on the couch while Cat was in the kitchen getting drinks. I smiled to Jade and Tori then walked into the kitchen where Cat was pouring water into some glass cups. I walked up next to her. She looked up from the pitcher of water in her right hand then smiled up at me. I smiled down at her. I was only about an inch taller than her, but still I had to look slightly down at her. She asked if I could carry two cups and I said yes, of course. I walked a cup out to Jade and Cat walked a cup out to Tori while keeping the other for ourselves. I sat next to Jade who sat on the far left of the couch and Cat who was to my right. Cat sat next to me to her left and next to Tori who sat on the far right of the couch. We sat there in silence for a while. It was actually quiet until Tori and Jade decided to leave.

I went to Hollywood Arts again in the morning and got my locker back. I was looking in it and smiled at the mirror I had put in it. It was me and that was where I belonged. I belonged at Hollywood Arts with Jade, my friends, and my father.

The school day was normal and I wasn't really asked that many questions. Just a few questions, but I really didn't want to answer so I just said that I was sick. My father, in his class, let me just sit in the back quietly. I liked being back and everything, but I was tired and my father knew it. Every time he would talk to me I would cry. And he talked to me all weekend so my eyes hurt, my head felt heavy, and I was just physically and emotionally drained. It was difficult to stay awake.

When I was at Cat's house I fell asleep on the couch in the living room with my head on her lap. I was watching television with her sitting next to me when I put my head on her shoulder. She leaned her head against my head when I did that and I smiled.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," I said.

"No problem," Cat responded. She turned her head to mine and asked, "Are you tired?"

I nodded and stated, "But I'm too lazy to go to my room." I took my head from her shoulder and looked at her. "Can I lie in your lap?" I asked with drowsy eyes.

Cat smiled and nodded, "But if Jade walks in, you have to explain what you were doing."

I scooted my bottom farther down the couch and lied on my right shoulder with my arm out and falling over the edge of the couch. My head was in Cat's lap and my left arm was over Cat's lap. Cat started to pet my hair and I fell asleep easily.

Jade did walk in. She had coffee in her left hand and her Gears of War backpack on her right shoulder. When she walked in, however, Cat was also asleep. She had her head leaning against the back of the couch and a bit to the side, her left hand on the left side of my head, covering my ear, her right hand to the right of her right thigh, and her legs were slightly spread open.

Jade sighed and set her stuff down on an armchair on the walk to us. She didn't wake us. Instead, she went to the guest room, my room, and sat on the bed. She waited there until I awoke.

I woke up slowly. I was now facing Cat's stomach and my arms were around her waist. Cat was in the same position when Jade walked in. I sat up and woke Cat up by shaking her left shoulder with my right hand. Cat swatted my hand away with her right hand. She groaned and lied down on the arms rest of the couch to continue to sleep. I let her sleep after that. I decided to go to my room. Jade was sitting on the bed looking out of the only window in the room. I watched Jade without talking or making a noise.

"I know that you're there," Jade said, not looking back at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked chuckling. I walked up behind her, crossing my arms.

"Sitting," Jade said.

"You sound mad," I stated crushing my eyebrows together.

Jade sighed and stood. She turned to me then looked at my face. She walked up to me and hugged me around my shoulder. "Sikowitz told me your brother talked to your mom," Jade claimed. "He said that she didn't want to go to a therapist so he had to force her to."

I hugged Jade around the waist. Jade put her lips on the top of my head. "She didn't talk did she?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jade shrugged. She seemed to be telling the truth, but still...

"Jade," I said to get her to look into my eyes. "You can tell me the truth, you know."

Jade sighed. "I am telling you the truth," she said.

"For some reason I think you're leaving something out," I admitted, pulling away from her.

Jade shook her head and walked back to the bed. She fell back on it with her calves hanging off the foot of the bed. She looked up at the ceiling as she put her arms above her head. Jade sighed, closing her eyes.

I walked up to Jade and sat on the bed. I looked at the wall opposite of the foot of the bed.

"You're mom had to be put into a Straitjacket," Jade stated.

I looked to Jade in shock. I couldn't believe that. _'Really?' _I thought, _'What was she doing to get put into one of those?'_

"She hit your brother and she tried to run away," Jade sighed. She didn't look away from the ceiling. She kept her eyes on it to not look at my eyes.

I groaned then fell back onto my bed. Jade turned her head to mine. Jade rolled over then flung her left leg over my hips. She sat on me, looking down at me. She smirked.

"Jade, get off of me," I demanded.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Jade asked still smirking. Her hands ran down then up my sides. She rubbed them over my breasts squeezing them a bit.

"Yes," I answered bluntly. "Cat's parents think I'm an innocent girl and if they get home and walk in to see that I'm having sex in their guest room, they'd kick me out."

Jade laughed, "You're not innocent at all." She ran her hands down my stomach then back up it under my shirt.

"I think you need to stop, Jade," I said staring up at Jade with a plain, almost emotionless expression.

"Oh, come on," Jade pulled her hands out from under my shirt, groaning. "I just want to touch you."

I turned my head to its right and sighed. I just wasn't in the mood. Usually after an argument or bad news I really just wanted to get the bad feelings over with and two times before, sex really helped. I guess I didn't want to at the time.

Jade eventually gave up and we went to sleep.

Waking up in the middle of the night was never fun. I always hated it. But I did it a lot when I was upset. That night, however, I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I sat up and looked to my left. Jade was there with her back facing me and her front facing the door. My phone was on the nightstand on the side of the bed that she was on. When I reached over her to grab my phone Jade woke up. She reached over, took my phone up into her right hand, and handed it over her left shoulder to me. I took it. It was my brother.

"Fuck," I cussed in a quiet whisper.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked in a raspy morning voice. She sat up, sitting on her behind.

"It's my brother," I answered Jade. I pressed the answer key on my phone and put it to my right ear using my right hand. "Hello?" I questioned my brother.

"How are you holding up?" My brother's voice asked in a quiet whisper.

I sighed in relief. He wasn't going to just pop out with something bad. "I'm fine," I said.

"Good, good," My brother responded. "Listen, Anna, mom said that she would go to therapy."

I felt my chest tighten. "She did?" I asked almost not believing him.

"Yeah," He answered, "It's a bet, though. She said that she doesn't think it'll work and I told her that I'll pay her if it doesn't."

The tightening in my chest subsided when I heard that. Gambling was another issue of my mother's that was out of hand. My brother had to get a job as soon as he was able to help pay bills and such. It was saddening.

"And she's talking to the psychiatrist?" I asked.

"Yes," Ayden answered.

We said our good-byes after that and I went back to sleep. Why he called me so late I didn't know.

I awoke the next morning, Jade and I showered, and we got dressed.

I got out of bed and grabbed a towel from the dresser that held my clothes. I turned to Jade, who sat up on the bed, with a questioning gaze. "Aren't you coming?" I asked.

Jade's eyes widened for a second. "I thought you were mad at me," She stated.

I shook my head. Jade stood then grabbed a towel also. We showered together. We didn't have sex. We just showered. When I got out of the shower I dressed and had to go grab Jade's bag from the living room. Cat was just getting out of the shower then. She smiled to me and went too her room. I ran down the stairs, grabbed Jade's bag then ran back up the stairs to the guest room. Jade sat on my bed with the towel draped over her lower portion. I tossed her her bag and she grabbed some clothes out of it. I assumed she thought she was going to stay the night before.

Jade drove Cat and I to school. Cat had known that Jade had stayed over. She told us on the way there that she had walked in and saw us sleeping next to each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Long Lost

It was a few weeks after I got the call from my brother that I was able to move back to my father's house. My father had taken all of my things from my mother's house while I was at Cat's and he set my room up like it had been before. When I opened the door to my room I started to cry. It was my room. And it had locks. I had a room that I could call my own again instead of 'a room in my mom's house that has my stuff in it.'

I heard a chuckle behind me as I looked into my room from my doorway. I wiped my eyes quickly, not wanting anyone to see me crying over a room. I turned to the person standing in the hall when my eyes were dry. My father had his arms crossed as he looked down at me. I hugged him around the neck quickly and dug my face into his chest. His arms opened as I hugged him and he put them loosely around my waist. He smiled down at me. I had my eyes closed in his chest, trying not to cry again.

I was at home that night making dinner. My father was in his room. He had me take over and told me that he had something in his room for me. I was stirring something when he walked in. He stepped into the kitchen and stood to my right holding a box out to me. I took the wooden spoon out from the pot and set it aside on a paper towel. I took the box, glancing up at him every once in a while as I opened it. When it was open I saw a scarf. It was one of his. It was his favorite one, actually. I looked up at him and smiled excitedly. I hugged him around the neck with the box in my right hand.

"Whatever you do, don't lose it," He said when I pulled away from him.

"I won't," I said pulling the scarf out of its box. I looked at it, hugged it, and smiled. "I promise I won't."

That night, I fell asleep with the scarf around my neck. I had put it on after dinner while my father and I were watching television.

I wore it to school whenever it matched the outfit I was going to wear that day. And I tried to wear outfits that it would go with every day. It was my most prized possession. It was the best thing anyone ever gave me. Ayden might have been a good brother, but he never gave me anything from the heart. He gave me things that I saw over my mother's shoulder while I was cleaning and she was watching television that I told him about. I was grateful for them, of course, but my father's gift was something that I would never throw away even if it became too old to wear.

At school one day, Jade and I were sitting at a table in the Asphalt Café when Beck walked up with the girl that had been at my good-bye dinner. They were yelling at each other.

"You said that I was the only one that you wanted to be with!" Beck yelled at her as he walked backward toward the table, "You lied to me!"

She walked toward him, crying, "I'm sorry!" She covered her eyes with her hands, "But he was there with me and you were at your uncle's house."

"Yeah?" he asked, making it over to the table. "And just because some guy is at your house when I'm not, that makes it ok to fuck them?" Beck asked turning to the table when he reached it. He sat down to my right.

I started to feel uncomfortable. That fight was none of my business, but I was there, listening to it.

"No," The girl said with her hands now lowered form her face, almost continuing, but Beck cut her off by saying: "Then go cheat on someone else. We're over."

Beck's now ex-girlfriend looked over his face quietly with her mouth slightly hanging open. She sobbed and ran away still crying.

Beck stared down at the table with his shoulders tensed and raised and his forearms almost parallel to each other on the table top. He was glaring at the table, growling and mumbling words.

Jade and I didn't say anything. I knew that Jade had basically done the same thing to him, except Jade broke up with Beck before she had sex with me. I had to stop her from doing it, but still.

"This is fucking bullshit," Beck whispered bitterly. He raised his right hand and slammed it down onto the table. He breathed roughly and grunted looking off to his right side.

Jade and I continued to be quiet.

"I got a freaking job for that cunt," Beck growled out. He turned his head to Jade and I then said, looking at Jade, "I worked my ass off to get her that necklace for her birthday."

"I believe it, Beck," Jade responded.

Beck looked down at the table again and stood quickly. "I'm going home," he said.

"But we still have a few more classes," Jade shouted to him.

"I don't give a shit," Beck replied. He walked through the parking lot to get to his car. When he got in it he sped off quickly, leaving black tire marks behind.

"So," Jade said after a while of quiet, "Beck's girlfriend cheated on him."

I looked to Jade and asked, "Do you feel guilty about breaking up with him to be with me?"

Jade flicked her eyes to me swiftly. "No," she responded, "Why?"

I looked down at the table top, shrugging, "Because I feel guilty about it."

Her right arm went around my shoulders and she pulled me in close. She sighed before speaking, "Don't feel guilty. It was my choice and if he wants to talk he can talk with me about it."

After school ended Jade took me home. She got out of her car to walk me in. I opened the door and stepped inside the living room. My father was in the kitchen with a phone put up to his right ear. He held it in his right hand. He switched hands and ears. He wasn't staring at anything in particular, but he did look focused. I asked him who he was talking to and he said "Shh" to me. I giggled then took Jade to my room. "Don't do anything to my daughter!" my father yelled before I closed my bedroom door.

I giggled. Jade climbed onto my bed and lied on her stomach. "Give me a massage," Jade commanded.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. I climbed onto her and sat on her butt. I rubbed my hands over her back pushing on tender spots and getting her to groan. Jade directed me with her groans on where to rub. My bedroom door eventually swung open and my father leaned in holding onto the doorknob. He looked at us with his right eyebrow raised.

Jade and I looked up at my father with plain faces. He slowly exited the room while closing to door. I giggled and Jade chuckled. Jade folded her arms then put her chin over them, sighing with her eyes closed. I continued to rub over Jade's back. I got bored after a while and lied down on her. She tilted her head on its right side. I kissed Jade's neck. She groaned just like when I was rubbing her back. I used my k-9s to nibble at her skin.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Anna," Jade smirked. "Sikowitz will hear us if this goes any farther."

I just scoffed then continued to bite on her neck. Jade breathed in quickly. I had bitten her a little hard. I pulled away, looked at her neck, and then ran my right hands fingers over a bruise I saw where I had bitten down.

I looked over Jade's slightly pained face. The pain in it faded and she looked very pleased. I retracted my fingers and fell off of Jade to her left. Jade opened her eyes. She grinned at me. I gave her a questioning look that asked, "What are you thinking?"

She stood, grabbed my left hands wrist, and forced me to stand. She pulled me out of my room. I was dragged out to her car with Jade saying to my father as we were leaving, "I'm taking her out for a while."

It turns out that Jade was taking me out to a restaurant. I wasn't dressed like I would have dressed if she had told me, but she said that it was alright. We sat next to a large window. When the waiter walked up, I ordered a salad and Jade ordered the same thing. We ate quietly, only glancing at each other every once in a while.

"Why did you do this?" I asked when I finished my dinner.

Jade shrugged. "I just wanted to take you out."

I looked at her for a while with a confused and suspicious stare. It was suspicious that she would just want to take me out after I was sucking on her neck.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," Jade smirked.

I gave her the same look for about five minutes. She just chuckled at me.

She took me home after that. My father opened the door as Jade and I got out of the car. My father told me that he wanted to talk to me. I looked to Jade looking a bit afraid. He sounded like there was something wrong.

"Let's go to your room," My father said then walked inside the house. I followed after him and Jade did too. Jade sat on the row of red chairs while my father and I went to my bedroom. "Sit," He said, closing the door behind me. I went to my bed and sat on it, facing him. He crossed his arms and spread his legs for a wider stance. "You're brother called while you were away. He says that your mom wants to talk to you."

I groaned and stood then turned my back to him. I crossed my arms, growling. I was suspecting that I couldn't ever have a good day without someone talking about my mother. "Do you know what she wants?" I asked with a sigh.

"No, your brother only said that she wanted to talk," he answered. "I'll be going and Ayden said he would be there in the room with you."

"And what about Jade?" I asked. "Can she come?"

"I guess, but she has to stay with me while you guys talk," my father walked up behind me, "because I don't want her to kill your mom."

That made me chuckle. Jade would most definitely try to kill my mother if my mother said something out of line. My father chuckled with me, "There's a smile."

Over the weekend Jade, my father, and I went to my mother's house. Jade and I were in the back, lying on the shag carpeting while my father was driving. When he told us that we were there I felt anxious about talking to my mother. She never talked to me unless it was yelling and about cleaning something. If she was going to talk to me then it must have been important.

After getting out of the car and entering the house, my mother, who sat on the couch in the living room, stood and looked at me. She was showered, her clothes were clean, and the dark circles that were around her eyes my entire life were gone.

"Anna," She said. She said. She was speaking to me instead of yelling at me. "I want to speak with you."

"I know. Dad told me that Ayden called and said you wanted to," I stated.

Ayden butted in, "Let's take this into another room." He was looking at Jade and my father as he spoke.

He led my mother and me into my brother's old room that had all of his stuff in it again. I looked to my brother after glancing over all of his stuff. He was standing by the door. "I moved back in," He said with his arms crossed.

I nodded slowly in an understanding way.

"I've been going to therapy and my psychiatrist had got me to thinking about how I treated you when you lived here," My mother started. I turned my body to face her. She was staring out the only window in the room that was directly across the room from the door. She continued, "And I'm sorry, for everything."

I felt my heart pull at my chest. It felt like my heart was going to explode it was so tight in my chest. She had never even spoken to me like I was a real person and she was apologizing to me? It seemed like it was a dream at the time. But before I could savor the apology, she started to speak again. And it wasn't something I wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you, too," My mother sighed. She turned to me and my brother who stood behind me. "Erwin might not be your father."

That just about killed me. I literally stumbled backwards and bumped into my brother. I looked up at Ayden leaning back on him. My eyes were wide and full of fear that what she had said was the truth. He just looked down at me while an emotionless face. All of the emotion was in his eyes. They were sorry, pained, upset, and thankful at the same time. Sorry that I had to know that information, pained because my father might not have been my father and I was going to be unhappy if he wasn't, upset because my mother should have told me that he might not have been from the start, and thankful because my mother finally told me.

"Did you know about this?" I asked stepping away from my brother and turning to face him. I put my right hand over my heart and gripped my shirt with my back slightly bent over and my eyes only slightly closed in pain.

He nodded. "Ever since I called you in the middle of the night that night I knew," he said. He dropped his arms to his sides and sighed, "I was going to tell you, but I just couldn't. I knew that you would be unhappy."

I choked on the air that I was breathing in when he said that. I knew that he wanted to tell me something horrible. I knew it. I pushed passed my bother then flung the door open to leave. My father sat on the couch with his left elbow on his left knee and his right elbow on his right knee. His hands met up and hooked together so his chin could rest on them. Jade was pacing in front of him. I walked passed them to the front door, left the house, and then turned right at the end of the pathway to my door to walk down the street. I wasn't followed by my mother, Sikowitz, or my brother. Jade, however, ran up to me, grabbed my left shoulder with her right hand, and forced me to turn around to her. I breathed roughly in anger as I looked into her concerned eyes with my teary ones. Jade asked me what was going on. I couldn't speak. I hugged her around her neck then shoved my head into her chest. I cried, sobbing into her chest. She just hugged me back until I was ready to speak.

When I was ready, I glanced up at Jade, raising my chin. "My mom just told me that Sikowitz might not be my dad," I said sniffling afterwards.

Jade just looked down into my eyes. She had a hint of shock in them.

That was the first time since I first thought he was my dad that I called him by his name. It felt like calling him 'dad' was a lost cause at that point. I couldn't do it.

"But what if he really is your dad?" Jade asked.

I pulled away from Jade, "Oh please, Jade," I scoffed. I was getting angry. He wasn't going to be my dad. "Everyone knows that my mom is a whore. Even I knew it. I just couldn't say anything about it before." I lifted my left arm up and gestured my left hand toward my mother's house. "She had men over all the time after Ayden's dad left us." I dropped my left arm. "That probably means she was fucking scumbags left and right when she got pregnant with me." I laid my right hand over my chest.

Jade stayed quiet. Mostly out of shock at what I was saying, but still. She was quiet.

"He's not going to be my dad, Jade."

I got back to my happy place right before all of that. My happy place being Sikowitz' house when I thought he was my father. Why did everything have to be so difficult?


	15. Chapter 15

Long Lost

I walked into my mother's house with Jade behind me. She had coaxed me into going back in to see Sikowitz. When we entered, he wasn't there. Jade closed the door and he came out of my mother's room. I felt my heart ache. I sighed, trying to calm myself.

"Your mom told me that I might not be your dad," Sikowitz stated.

"Yeah, I know," I said, looking down at the hardwood floors.

Everything was quiet for a while. Sikowitz walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Listen, even if I really am not your father, I want you to know that I will still think of you as my daughter."

I pulled away from Sikowitz, turned my back to him, and crossed my arms. "I don't want you to not be my dad," I said. I looked at Jade who I was turned to. I started to cry. Jade stepped closer to me and put her arms around my shoulders. I unfolded my arms and hugged her tightly around the waist.

Jade took me to my brother's room where I fell asleep on the bed with Jade sitting next to me. I slept there for quite a while, until the next day actually. When I was finally awake, Jade was lying to my left while I was lying on my back. I had my right arm over my stomach and my left was at my side. I sat up, looking around the room for anyone else. Jade stirred in bed as I got out of it. She groaned then called my name in a raspy whisper. I turned back to her running my right hand through my hair. Jade smirked up at me. I smiled down at her, almost forgetting about Sikowitz not being my father. Jade sat up, stood from the bed, and then put her hands on my hips. She pulled me close to her, looking me in the eyes. I had my hands on her shoulders with my head slightly tilted to the left. Jade leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back, slipping my arms all the way around her neck. The door opened while we were kissing deeply with our mouths open, but I didn't pull away which made Jade think it was alright to continue. I heard someone clear their throat and I knew it was my brother.

"Hey, listen," My brother spoke after seeing me refuse to stop kissing Jade. I grunted into the kiss telling him I was at least half listening to him. Jade smirked into the kiss, squeezing my hips tighter than she had before. My brother sighed then spoke again, "We're going to get you and Erwin tested today to see if he's your dad."

His words made me pull my mouth away from Jade's. I turned my head to my brother who stood in front of the open bedroom door. I closed my eyes, scrunching my eyebrows while also putting my head under Jade's chin and shaking it back and forth. I didn't want to find out. Finding out that he really won't be my father and knowing it as the truth would kill me. But then again, if he was my father, it would be the best day since Jade told me she loved me for the first time. And with that I decided to go.

On my way there in my brother's truck with Jade and I sitting in the back seat, I sighed, thinking about it.

'_Maybe it won't be as bad as I think. It's not like he would treat me any different,'_ I thought. I looked over to Jade. She looked down at me. I groaned and leaned my head on her left shoulder. _'This is going to be difficult.'_

After we were done at where we were tested, we went home. I fell asleep in the car ride back. My head was lying on Jade's left shoulder again while I slept. Jade just had her left arm loosely around my waist while I slept on her. When the car stopped I was shaken. Jade smiled down at me after I looked up at her. I groaned and snaked my arms around Jade's neck, telling her to take me inside. She chuckled at me, unbuckled me from my seat and pulled me to the edge of her seat after getting out of the truck. She told me to get on her back. I did, falling out of the truck and landing on her back, throwing my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. Jade's hands went to my butt to keep me from falling to the ground. She carried me inside and took me to my brother's room.

She had us fall on the bed on our right sides. I squealed and jumped up on my knees. Jade lied on her back and I was to her left. Jade had her eyes closed and a smirk playing on her lips. I smiled and leaned down holding my hair in my left hand as I did so. I hovered over Jade's lips. She puckered hers, knowing I was there. I stuck my tongue out then licked her bottom lip. Jade opened her mouth and I kissed her with an open mouth, also. I threw my left leg over Jade's hips and straddled them as I kissed her deeply. I reached for Jade's belt buckle and went to unbuckle it, but Jade grabbed my hands in her right one and raised them over my head then rolled us over so Jade was on top of me, in between my legs. She smirked against my lips when I pouted.

Jade spoke into the kiss after pulling her tongue out of my throat, "We can't do that here."

I groaned with my mouth still open for Jade to put her tongue back in it. Jade grabbed my bottom lip between her teeth. I gasped as she bit down roughly. I opened my eyes only to see Jade's large blue eyes staring back at me. I breathed roughly and yelped when Jade bit down harder. It kind of hurt.

When Jade pulled her mouth away from mine, she attacked my neck next. I gasped at her licks, nips, bites, and sucks at my neck. Her tongue was warm and soft. Her teeth were warm, but instead of soft they were hard. Jade pulled her mouth from my neck to look into my eyes. I struggled to get my wrists out from under her Jade's hand. Jade smirked, keeping my arms down.

"Jade, please," I groaned, "Touch me."

Jade shook her head at me, "You know I can't. Someone will her you." She smirked down at me, "You know you're loud, right?"

"Jade, just please," I pleaded, "Do something other than suck on my neck."

Jade pulled away from me, taking her hands off of my wrists and getting off of the bed. I sat up quickly. Before Jade could leave, I stood then ran to her. I hugged her around the waist from behind. Jade stopped in her tracks.

"I'll be quiet, Jade," I said into her back. "I swear."

Jade looked over her left shoulder to try to look at me. "Are you sure that you can be quiet?"

I nodded, rubbing my right cheek on her back.

I smiled and pulled away with a giggle. Jade locked the door that again had locks on it, turned around, hugged me around the neck, and walked me back to the bed. She sat me down then started to undress in front of me. I started to breathe roughly. I wanted it so badly.

Jade was naked when I scooted back on the bed. Jade climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees. When I stopped crawling, Jade reached me then grabbed the front of my pants. She unbuttoned them then pulled them off of my legs. I opened my legs for her to crawl into them. She did then she grabbed the bottom of my shirt only to rip it off of me, over my head. I propped myself up on my forearms so that she could reach under me and unhook my bra. When she did she took it off of me one arm at a time. I shivered as the cold air hardened my nipples. Jade leaned down to suck on then. Her warm tongue ran over them, swirling around them. I arched my back so that my stomach rose toward Jade. I groaned with a huff when Jade pulled her mouth from my breasts. She reached between my legs with her right hand to check if I was wet enough for her to push in without trouble. I was. She retracted her hand from my wet slit and used it to direct her hard penis to my entrance. She slowly pushed it into me. It felt amazing, just by her rubbing up against my walls. My breath hitched when she stared to thrust. I bucked my hips with her thrusts, holding in pleasure filled moans. Jade saw this and her eyebrows knitted together. I knew she wanted me to be loud, she like it when I was loud. I liked it when I could make as much noise as I wanted without getting in trouble with my brother. It was so much easier than holding in praising moans.

Holding in moans or not, I still came and so did Jade. She came into the bed sheets below us that were already soaked by me. There was a knock on the door right when I was about to pass out and sleep. Jade groaned and I jumped up to my feet. I hurried to pull on some clothes and rip the sheets off of the bed to change them Jade went to the door after dressing also. She stalled my brother who was at the door as I got the sheets changed. My brother walked in right when I was straightening the blankets out.

"Come and eat," He said to me looking over me then Jade. He was suspicious. He left the room and Jade and I followed him. I walked out of the room with Jade then headed to the kitchen. We ate dinner and Jade and I went to bed. I finally got to relax that night.


	16. Chapter 16

Long Lost

A few days later and the results were in. Jade and I were sitting on the couch while Sikowitz, my brother, and my mother were standing in front of us behind the coffee table. My brother was between my mother and Sikowitz and he was holding the envelope with the news in it. He opened it then took out the folded paper. It was folded three times. He opened it and held it like it was a scroll from long ago in Greek and Rome. He read it over then looked to me with saddened eyes. I knew what it said. I got up from the couch. Jade stood, too. She was going to try to stop me from leaving if I was going to try. I wasn't, though. I just needed to stand. I started to cry and Jade hugged me around my shoulders after looking over my brother, my mother, and Sikowitz with a gaze full of pain. I turned to my left where she was and put my arms around her waist, clutching Jade's shirt between my fingers and my palm. Jade's right hand went to the back of my head and she held my head against her chest comfortingly. I sobbed loudly into Jade's chest and she let me. I tried to stop, but I couldn't.

I wanted Sikowitz to be my father more than anything. He was one of the best people that walked into my life. And it was a lie that made him do it. I went back and forth between what I thought was my homes and I wasn't meant to be in either places. My mom hated me and Sikowitz wasn't even my father. He was just some guy that thought I was his daughter so he treated me like his own.

My head swam with hateful things toward my mother for getting my hopes up that someone, besides my brother, was family and wasn't going to treat me like trash. My head also filled with questions for myself. I couldn't believe I actually believed my mother. I never did before. What was I thinking? Was I stupid? How could I let myself believe her? Out of all times why then?

Maybe I chose to believe her because I was so ready for a way out. And then when he treated me like a person I really believed that I was his kid. I didn't even know if I was or not. I just went by my mother's word.

Maybe I had to believe her. She **was** waving her belt at my brother and me to leave the house. I might have felt like if I didn't believe her that I would have been beaten. And I didn't want to be beaten.

I pulled away from Jade after thinking to myself. I looked over to my mother and gave her a half-hearted glare. I wanted to know who my real father was if Sikowitz wasn't. So I asked her, "Who's my dad then?"

My mother jumped a bit at my voice. She looked up at me from staring at the carpeted floor. At first she gave me a confused look, but she answered, "The only other person I had sex with when I got pregnant with you was Ayden's father."

"I want to know if he's my dad or not, too," I responded quickly after she was finished with her statement. I really wanted to know if he was or not. If not, I would give up on searching. My father could be anyone if he wasn't.

My mother stared at me with a shocked expression on her face. She didn't know what to say to that for a while. When she finally spoke she said: "I'm not sure if he has the same phone number," My mother said. I glared harsher at her and my mother said, "But I can try it for you, if you want."

I nodded confidently. She went to her bedroom. I heard talking coming from in there after a short while. Jade had grabbed my shoulders and made me look at her. I looked up into her eyes that had pain flowing all throughout them. I groaned and put my arms around her neck slowly. I mumbled that I couldn't believe that what was happening was happening. Jade said that she couldn't either after putting her arms around my waist. When my mother walked in, she told everyone that she got the voicemail.

Sikowitz had to leave that night. He hugged me tightly, but when I hugged back it was loose and not really meaningful. Jade kissed me and I barely kissed back. They left together and I fell back onto the couch. I lied down and cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up in my brother's room. I was on his bed and he was on the floor on an air mattress. I sat up and looked around for the time. His digital clock was bright and it told me that it was about two in the morning in large glowing green numbers. I sighed and lied back down facing the clock. My phone was sitting next to it facing up toward the ceiling. I reached over to it and pressed the home button. I saw that I had missed some text messages. I sat up as I grabbed my phone. When I looked through the texts I saw that they were all from Jade. The oldest one said that she missed me. It was just an hour after she left that it was sent. The next one that was about twenty minutes after the first said that she wanted to talk. The next few were all telling me that she really wanted to talk and asking if I was awake. I looked at the clock again before sighing and replying to her. I told her that I was asleep and missed all of her texts. I said that I was sorry and hoped that she got the text soon. It turns out that she was up because just as I was getting comfortable in bed with my phone next to the clock again; it lit up, telling me that I got a text. I sat up and opened the text message. It told me that she missed me and wanted to see me. I laughed a little at that then sent something back. It said something like "We were together not even twelve hours ago. How could you miss me?" I got a call after that. I answered and whispered into the phone for her to give me a minute. I walked out of the room, went through the living room then outside onto the back patio.

"Ok, I can talk now," I said sighing. The wind was slightly blowing outside so I hugged myself with my free arm to try to keep warm.

"I miss you so much," Jade said into her phone. "I wanted you to come back with us."

I shook my head. "I can't stay with him if he's not my dad," I stated.

"You did before you knew," Jade replied. I jumped at her reaction to my statement. It was true, though. She was right.

"I know I did," I groaned, "But I know that he isn't now, so I can't."

"Who says you can't?" Jade asked in annoyance.

"I do," I answered, starting to get irritated myself.

We were quiet for a while. During that while I was pacing slowly without realizing that I was pacing.

"I want you to come back to Hollywood," Jade whispered into her phone.

I sat in a patio chair and leaned my head back looking up at the stars. "I want to go back to Hollywood, too. But I don't think I can."

"Move in with me," Jade almost demanded.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and raised my head. "What?" I asked. I was confused.

"Move in with me," Jade repeated. "I'm going to get an apartment when school is over. I want you to move in with me."

I had to think about it. I didn't know why I had to think about it. I loved Jade and I wanted to be with her forever, but I thought about it anyway. The answer I gave her wasn't a surprise either.

"Ok," I breathed out.

It was her last year there anyway. I would have to go back, but she didn't have to.

"Good," Jade said plainly, "There are only a few more months of school left and I'm already looking for a place near Hollywood Arts. Since you have a full scholarship there I was thinking that you would still want to go there."

I nodded to myself, "Yeah, I do."

Jade seemed to sigh in relief. She continued, "I'm auditioning for a movie soon and, if I get it, I'll be getting a shit load of money so we should be set on a nice place to live."

"I can get a job, too," I added in.

"Yes, you can, but I was hoping that I could talk you into just going to school before getting a job," Jade responded.

I looked down into my lap. That was just like the time I told my brother that I could get a job to help pay for the bills. He had told me that he wanted me to focus on school. I nodded, "Alright, I won't get a job." I raised my chin and looked straight ahead through my mother's backyard, "But if we need the money then I'll be getting a job."

"I understand that," Jade said. We were quiet for a little while. Jade said after that while, "Babe, I love you."

I looked back down into my lap, "I love you, too."

We said our good-byes then hung up. I didn't leave the patio right away, though. I sat on the lawn chair and stared at the sky with my phone resting in my hands.

I spoke to myself, "I just made plans to move in with Jade." I smiled and chuckled, "I'm going to move in with Jade."

Then there was a voice behind me. "You seem a little happy about that," The voice said. I turned quickly and saw my brother standing in front of the sliding glass door that led into the living room. I took a deep breath and grabbed the chest of my shirt. "Did I scare you?" He asked stepping closer to me. He sat in the patio chair to my right leaning forward some.

"Just a little," I laughed letting go of my chest. "You heard that?"

Ayden nodded. "Yep," He answered. He looked over at me and said, "I think Jade is a good person if she's willing to let you move in with her after all of these problems."

I nodded, looking down into my lap at my phone. "Yeah, she's a good person."

A few days passed and no reply from Ayden's father. Jade and I would talk every day and she would ask about it. I would tell her the same thing every time: "Nope. No answer." Jade would just sigh or groan in frustration. About a week passed before there was an answer. He called and Ayden picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Ayden said into the phone after walking out into the living room from the kitchen. Ayden laughed, "So, she did have the right number?" Ayden nodded, "Yeah, she wanted to ask you something, but I can ask you for her." There was a pause. "No, it's alright. It kind of involves me, anyway." There was a shorter pause. "Ok, we were just wondering if you could straighten something out for us." Ayden looked serious when he continued on, "We wanted to test you and Anna to see if you're her dad." There was a long pause. "She's my sister, that's how it involves me. And if you are her dad then she's my full sister so it really involves me." He seemed angry at that point. Ayden looked at me then shook his head and went to the back patio.

I watched him leave before getting up off of the couch. I went to Ayden's room and sat on the bed. I fell back on it then sighed. Staring up at the ceiling was the only thing I did at that point. I don't even remember breathing.

Ayden walked in at some point and looked down at me. "Let's go," Ayden said. I sat up, giving him a confused look. "We're going to see if he's you're dad, let's go."

I nodded quickly and we were off. We met up with Ayden's father where we were to be tested and he hugged my brother. I looked at him just hoping to get it over with. I was nothing like him. He was tall and he had these dull, almost lifeless, eyes. I was short and my eyes were full of life even after all of the years of being threatened by my mother. He was cold and mean. I was warm and loving. Practically the only thing we had in common was that we had a hard time trusting people. Even then, I was a tiny bit more trusting then he was.

We took the test and I went home with my brother. I lied down on my brother's bed looking up at the ceiling. I wasn't really doing anything other than waiting for Jade to call. When she did, I was just about to fall asleep. I jumped up and grabbed my phone off of the night stand to my right. I answered it and told Jade the news. She was relieved when she heard it and gave a sigh and "Thank god" to prove it.

Ayden's father was my father. We found out a few days later. He, however, didn't care and stayed gone. Ayden and I hugged each other when we found out that we were full brother and sister. My mother just sat by smiling at us when we opened the mail. I called Jade and told her about it. Jade told me that she was happy that I found out who my father was.

Even though I found out who my father was, I only wanted to move in with Jade faster. I knew who he was, I didn't care much for him, but I knew who he was and, because I knew, I felt better about leaving to go live with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Long Lost

Jade graduated a few months after I knew who my father was. I was in school the day she called to tell me what day the graduation was on. It was lunch so I answered it as soon as I saw that it was Jade. She told me and I got extremely excited and started squealing into the phone. Jade had to tell me to calm down so I could speak normally or she wouldn't understand me. My brother took me to go see the graduation. I went in a dress that Jade thought looked nice when I was living in Hollywood. It was the same dress that I wore when I first had sex with Jade. It was a pale blue dress that was plain except for the white belt that went around my torso under my breasts. I also wore the same shoes; the black shinny ones that were four inches high.

After the ceremony, Jade walked up to me in the Asphalt Café while I was talking to Sikowitz. He had hugged me and gave me something I thought I would never see again.

"Your brother forgot this when he came to get your stuff," Sikowitz said. It was his scarf.

I took it into my hands and stared down at it. I was shocked to see it in my hands. "I didn't know that you wanted me to keep it after the big mess," I said.

Sikowitz gave me a questioning look then smiled, "Of course I wanted you to keep it. You're still like my daughter. I still care for you the same."

I looked up to him and smiled hugging it close to me. Arms went around me from behind and I gasped. I looked down at the arms that were around me. They were white and pale so I knew that it was Jade.

"What are you doing, Anna?" Jade asked into my left ear.

I giggled, "Nothing."

"Liar," Jade chuckled then had me turn around to look at her.

She wore her black dress that she had worn under her graduation gown. It was strapless and beautiful. Jade smirked down at me. She saw the scarf in my hands and realized that Sikowitz had given it to me. She took it into my hands then gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I have something to show you when I'm done here," Jade stated.

I giggled. "And what is that?" I asked.

"You'll see later," Jade smirked. "Cat and Tori will be coming with us so we have to wait for them to be done talking to everyone."

We waited with Sikowitz, barely talking at all. Cat ran up to me after some time with Tori in her left hand. I smiled at them as they trotted up to us. Cat wore a pink, slightly frilly dress that looked adorable on her. She had on shiny, black heels, too. She was so cute. Tori had a sexy tight black dress with red heels on. I couldn't lie; I thought she was hot in that thing.

"Ready?" Jade asked everyone. Cat, Tori and, I nodded to her.

So, we were off to see what Jade had wanted to show us. She drove us to an apartment building and by then I had forgotten that Jade and I were going to move in together. It wasn't as important as seeing her after the months I went without her. She got out and Cat, Tori and I followed after her. She walked us up some stairs and to a door with a number on it. 321 was the number on the door. Out of the purse that was hanging from her right arm, she pulled out a ring of keys. I watched her open this apartment door in awe. Then I remembered. I jumped on her as I saw the banner that said "welcome home" in the living room of the apartment. Jade put her hands on the underside of my thighs so I wouldn't fall. My arms were around her neck as I kissed her deeply. It was wonderful. The both kiss and the apartment that she walked me into as I was busy sucking on her tongue were. She fell back on a couch and grabbed my behind as I got on my knees with my thighs spread over her thighs. I heard Cat squeak behind us and I pulled away quickly. I had forgotten they were with us. I got off of Jade and sat to her left. Tori was standing to Cat's right with her left hand on Cat's behind under Cat's very short dress.

"This is our apartment," Jade said.

I looked over at her and smiled. She was looking up at the ceiling before she turned her head to me and smiled also.

After that day I went home to get my stuff packed. My brother helped me pack my stuff and he drove me back to Hollywood. I got there and Jade opened the door. Jade had Beck, Cat, and Tori there to help get my boxes in the apartment. Ayden, Beck, Jade, and Tori did most of the work by getting my boxes while I was unloading my boxes with Cat. After all of the boxes were in Jade's and my room, Tori and Jade helped unload my stuff. Beck and Ayden were in the living room watching TV because they didn't want to fold clothes or touch my underwear. The only thing that I could think of was that they were wimps.

After sometime, all of my stuff was unpacked and put where it needed to be put. I was finally in a place where I was wanted again. Finally.

I got back into Hollywood Arts and went to my classes like normal. Sikowitz was still my teacher and it made me happy to be able to see him every day. Even though he wasn't my father, he was still a good guy. Jade had been given a role in a movie so I was left alone at lunch for a while. Until Cat decided that she would spend it with me every day.

I was sitting at a lunch table alone when someone sat next to me. I looked up and saw her red hair. I immediately knew who it was and hugged her at tight as I could. She hugged me back giggling. I pulled from her and asked her what she was doing there. She had been told by Jade that I had nobody to spend lunch with so she thought it would be a good chance to spend time with me. It was fun. And when Cat couldn't come she would send Tori or Andre to go instead. Sometimes they all came. Even Robbie sometimes came to spend time with me. Beck didn't come to school to see me. He was usually at Jade's and my apartment to see us. I was worried that he was trying to make a move on Jade. And I worried about it constantly. But I knew Jade wouldn't go back to him. She loved me.

It didn't take long for me to graduate from Hollywood Arts. I only had the rest of that year and one more year after that, so it wasn't so long. When I did, however, I was eighteen and Jade was already making bank with her incredibly amazing acting talent. So, she bought me a ring and proposed to me on the stage of the graduation.

I was called onto the stage and climbed the stairs with a determined face. I took my diploma from the principal and turned to walk off the stage. Jade walked on the stage where I was supposed to exit the stage in black skinny jeans, a tight black shirt with a band name and design on it, an open black jacket, and black knee high combat boots and smiled to me as she walked up to me.

"Jade," I said. "What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper.

She stopped in front of me and put her right hand on my left shoulder. She gave me a kiss then slipped down on one knee in front of me after pulling a box from her right pocket. I stared down at her, frozen in surprise. She chuckled when she saw my surprised face then held up the velvet box.

"Anna, I love you," Jade stated. "And I was wondering if you would marry me."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I held and nodded smiling. Hot tears ran down my face and she stood then hugged me under my arms. I hugged her around the neck. Jade picked me up off of the stage and spun me around like in one of those stupid romantic comedy movies. But it wasn't stupid. It was perfect. And I loved her for it. I loved her for staying with me though all of the shit I had to walk in, for helping wash that shit off my shoes, and for loving me no matter what happened.

As for my worries about Beck, he didn't try anything on Jade. He actually planned the proposal out with Jade. That's why he was there all the time. That's why he was so jumpy when I would enter the house and he was there. He was the one who asked for permission from the principal for her to do that. He was the one who got Sinjin to film it on professional filming equipment. He loved Jade. He really did. He even loved her enough to go to our wedding and give her away after Jade's father died of a heart attack. He was a good guy. And those were hard to come by.

Even though Beck had already done so much for us, I still had to ask him one more favor. Jade couldn't ask for me even though she was there with me when I asked it. I wouldn't let her. I had to do it myself. He said he would do it, too.

Beck was the father to our baby. He was the only person I would let donate his sperm to me. I didn't feel comfortable asking anyone else. He told me he was glad I asked him and gave me the biggest hug anyone ever game me. Our baby girl was raised with one dad and two mothers. And surprisingly even more parents. And even a brother. Cat and Tori had a baby, too. They just went with stranger sperm is all.


End file.
